My Hidden mask, My reality
by Mieco
Summary: with Tysons past trying to catch up to him Tyson is forced to rember his worst nightmares and even live new ones. but now even His friends are bieng brought down as well. KT RM
1. hidden

Me: ~.~ even though Tyson's my Fav character why do my stories always have Tyson in depression or something!!!  
  
Marie: maybe because you are good at writing those cause you seem to be able to get in the depression.  
  
Me: @.@ really???  
  
Marie: ^-^ yep!  
  
Me: . great  
  
Disclaimer: Trust me your all very lucky that I don't own Beyblade.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter one:  
  
Hidden  
  
I ask you all the same question, When you look at me. do you all see me? Am I happy? Am I sad? Do I get mad?  
  
.. So that's your answer is it? That answer was simple all except two that is.  
  
When I practice, when I play, he notices that I change. I can always feel his cold stare, the stare that makes me think that he can see right through my mask.  
  
The others they hardly notice, they all laugh and say I should grow up and listen better. its sort of like they think I'm immature..  
  
Then there's the other one she knows me. it's really creepy, she challenges my stature trying to get me to show my true self.  
  
I hope that everyone soon learns about the real me other wise how can I call you friends. to me it seems like you like the other person better.. But what about me?  
  
~~  
  
"TYSON!!!" Kai yelled at the baseball capped figure who was standing at the back door trying to escape practice. "Where do you think your going we have to practice the tournament is soon!"  
  
Tyson turned around and placed a goofy smile on his face " Kai!" his eyes dim giving him away to the boy in front of him " I was just going to take a walk and then start practicing!  
  
Kai glared at Tyson "now were you really thinking that I would buy that story Tyson?"  
  
Tyson blinked then smiled lightly "no but it was worth a try you got to admit that!"  
  
Kai tapped his foot impatiently on the ground "I said you could take half of tomorrow off, so practice today all day,"  
  
Tyson sighed then looked down at Dragoon who glinted in the sun light "fine I'll go practice."  
  
Kai watched Tyson walk to the back of the hotel his blade ready to launch "why dose he continue to hide who he really is."  
  
Max ran up to Kai panting, "Kai you got to tell Kenny that toying with bit beast's is a bad Idea!"  
  
Kai looked at Max a look of 'what are you talking about?' written all over his face "why would Kenny be messing with bit beast's Max?"  
  
Max sighed "Rei asked Kenny If he had any idea's as to how bit beast's think and Kenny took that idea to heart. Rei's trying to tell him that that's a bad idea but he wont listen, so Rei sent me to get you to help us convince Kenny that that's a really, really bad idea."  
  
Kai sighed, "Telling Kenny stuff like that will be the death of us."  
  
Max blinked at Kai "at least this teaches us to never say stuff like that!"  
  
Kai smirked and turned to Max "in what way do we learn"  
  
Max smiled "I have no idea!!!"  
  
Kai sighed "great."  
  
Back to Tyson:  
  
'What's up with Kai. could he be catching on? I can't let that happen I'm going to have everyone believe I'm immature so I can never hurt them.' Tyson looked up into the sunlight, his eyes glossy as if he was about to cry. His hand shot up and rubbed his Eyes; taking his normal Beyblading stance he launched his blade.  
  
Kenny came running from behind the hotel, he dashed up to Tyson his breathing came in sort breaths "okay, Tyson let me see Dragoon I need to do something! Quick before they come!"  
  
Tyson blinked his usual Mask on "Kenny! Come back later I promised Mr. Grouchy that I'd practice!"  
  
Kenny frowned "SINCE WHEN DID YOU LISTEN TO KAI!!!!" he bellowed at top lungs  
  
"Since he threatened to make me practice all day tomorrow, when you guys get to have a brake." Replied Tyson in his false hurt.  
  
Kenny growled "Tyson give me Dragoon right now!"  
  
Tyson frowned, fire in his Eyes he recalled Dragoon and walked away from Kenny who stood their speechless. "Go ask Max or Rei to borrow one of theirs."  
  
Kenny watched Tyson leave his eyes still disbelieving what had just occur in front of him "great unless I steal a beyblade with a bit beast in it I can't do the experiment!"  
  
Rei came bolting from inside the hotel his golden eyes set in determination "KENNY! Why are you trying this I only said that because I felt like getting it out of my system! Don't take everything we say seriously or will learn to shut up around you!"  
  
Kenny glared at Rei his eyes set I determination "nothing you can tell me Rei will make me change my mind now that I have a project worth doing!"  
  
Rei sighed shacking his head "what do you me a project worth doing finally! You've done lots of things that you enjoyed why is this any different!"  
  
Kenny smiled, and sighed "if I figure this out Rei I'll know what every bit beast in the world is thinking and that my friend would be haven.think of all the things we can find out about their blader's from their bit beast we could even learn their weakness..and if the case ever arrives we could find out about their past's. ..oh It would be great!"  
  
Rei shook his head, his eyes closed with his head in his hands " look Kenny if people want stuff like that known they'd tell us.your just destroying the trust they placed in you by doing this so please don't."  
  
Kenny snickered (a\n: O.o I guess Kenny can snicker) at Rei "look Rei nothing you or anybody can do anything to stop me.the only thing in my way is the fact that I don't have a bit beast that is useable I mean Dizzy is in my laptop.."  
  
As Kenny started to wander deeper in his mind Rei stood in disbelief at what just happened 'what the heck happed to Kenny, he never used to act this way before.. this is redicusuls now I or even the team together has to call and warn all the people with bit beast that we know of and warn them about the plan Kenny is conducting. this could get ugly.' Rei then ran off into the hotel to tell Max and Kai of what just happened.  
  
To Tyson:  
  
Tyson recalled his blade, he smiled at his opponent and shook his hand telling him that the match was a good one. Tyson then sat on a park bench a frown on his usually happy face his eyes glasses over as he sat deep in thought. 'I don't want to hurt anyone because of me but sooner or later I'm gunna let my mask slip and give away who I am.but I just don't understand why is she still looking for me I left her alone, I even pretend that I'm happy and cheerful to throw her off.yet she still wants her revenge, why cant she just give up.I'll never let my true self out of my own free will I promise you that mom.'  
  
**FLASH BACK**  
  
Tyson sat in his mom's hospital room beside her bed his midnight blue eyes clouded with darkness and hatred. "Mom why did you let this happen you taught me that fighting back was the way to go.why didn't you follow your own rules I don't understand you let him hit you and hurt you.why?..."  
  
Tyson's Mom smiled weakly and took a hold of her son's hand.  
  
Tyson stiffened at the cold touch of her skin.  
  
Her smiled faulted but she kept her grip on Tyson's tanned hand " I love you Tyson that's why I taught you to fight back.so you could be someone safe. the opposite of me, I'm not strong Tyson and to get you my prize and joy I had to be rapped you were an after effect of that night mare but I loved you, you were so cute the first time I held you, and you defied the doctors you stood by me when they wanted to check you out. you see Tyson you were what I wanted to be strong, so I taught as you grew up that fighting back was the only way to go, I love you Tyson always remember that." Her hand grasp on Tyson loosened as she closed her Eyes to take her last breath. her heart monitor beeping the warning, doctors flooded the room and tried to pry Tyson from his spot but to no avail.  
  
Tyson stood up and whispered one word "aishiteru and as he left the room with his mothers lifeless body her smirked and thought "I'll kill the person who did this to you....i promise"  
  
~sure he kept that promise but it destroyed what was left of his childhood life in one night thanks to those last said words~  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
Tyson sighed 'oh famous last words those were.I should have never done that, and I also wish I hadn't flinched the last time she held my Hand.' Tyson was suddenly shot out of his thoughts when a hand gently touched his shoulder, He looked up wanting to know who was brave enough to bother a person who was half asleep.  
  
Mariah smiled "hey Tyson, what are you doing sitting in the middle of the park with dragoon all alone?"  
  
Tyson mentally glared at Mariah but put his normal grin on. "Hey Mariah! I'm just hiding from Kenny who's in experiment mode right now."  
  
Mariah Blinked and looked at Tyson strangely for a minute "is Kenny in experiment mode a bad thing?"  
  
Tyson sighed "yep but only sometimes.I swear he's gunna grow up to be a mad scientist!"  
  
Mariah giggled "really?"  
  
Tyson smiled "yep!" He then noticed something "hey Mariah what happened to your team?"  
  
Mariah waved her hand in the air "there with Rei who wants to kill Kenny."  
  
Tyson look of confusion crossed his face "why is Rei in kill Kenny mode?"  
  
Mariah sighed and frowned a bit and sat down beside Tyson "cause he tried stealing Max's blade."  
  
Tyson noticed the sad look on Mariah's face her pink\red eyes clouded with hurt "hey. Mariah what's wrong?"  
  
Maria sighed and looked at the ground "Rei's gay..i don't have a chance."  
  
Tyson looked at Mariah shock covered his face, on the inside he smiling cause Rei had told h that a long time ago "what makes you think that?"  
  
Mariah sniffled lightly "he told us today and he say's that he already has his eyes set on one person already.oh Tyson I just don't know what to do.."  
  
Tyson smiled lightly and put a hand on Mariah's shoulder "don't worry Mariah Rei wasn't for you then, I know you'll find your soul mate sooner or later."  
  
Mariah smiled at Tyson her Eyes slowly showing signs of life again "thanks Tyson and your right I will" with that she gave Tyson a quick hug and was off "I hope I find them soon!"  
  
Tyson Blinked and looked down at his arms which lay by his side "why did I let her hug me?" Tyson moved his hands out in front of his face 'I only ever let my mom hug me.sure I hug guys.but that's cause I grew up with them. but that's the first time in years that a girl hugged me.'  
  
*FLASH BACK*  
  
Tyson stood their motionless at the funeral his aunt and cousins stayed away from him, they made it quite clear that they thought Tyson's mom made the wrong Idea keeping him. His new foster parents looked at Tyson fear in their Eyes both of them wanted to know why Tyson wasn't crying they knew he watched his mother die.  
  
Tyson turned to look at them his eyes defying his mothers teachings they held pain.  
  
His aunt walked over to his foster parents and started to talk "watch out Tyson's a cold one.just like his mother taught him to be."  
  
His foster mother looked at his aunt "you mean his mother taught him to be mean?" horror was written all over her face. "Why would she do that?"  
  
His aunt looked at the ground "she was rapped and he was an after effect.yet she treasured him, she wanted him to be strong and safe so she taught him how to fight.."  
  
His foster parents looked at Tyson and frowned "why didn't she have him adopted?"  
  
His aunt sighed and looked down at the ground she was thinking about it cause she thought it might be too much pain to see him but the moment she saw him she fell in love with him.you see he's an innocent child.but he grew up to be strong."  
  
His step mother sad at the tail she hared walked forward in an attempt to give Tyson a hug, Tyson afraid of her ran off in the other direction.  
  
**END FLASH BACK**  
  
Tyson frowned 'I guess I never did trust that family maybe that why I.'  
  
Max ran forward and hid behind Tyson Dracil held tightly in his hand "Tyson Kenny's gone mad he wants to take away Darcil you gotta help us!!"  
  
Tyson looked behind him and noticed that Max was out of breath "how long have you been running Maxie?"  
  
Max looked down at his watch and his eyes grew huge "WHAT THE HECK I RAN FOR AN HOUR!!!!"  
  
Tyson looked at Max in awe "wow Maxie you sure can run for a long time.."  
  
Max Just blinked  
  
Rei came running around the corner closely followed by Kai and the white tigers, they walked.  
  
Rei Ran up to Tyson and Max his breathing in short gasps "Tyson, Max are you two okay?"  
  
Tyson and Max looked at each other then at the watch "were not sure we might be hallucinating."  
  
Rei raised an eye brow and looked at both of them "what makes you two think that?"  
  
Max pointes at his watch "it tells me I ran for an hour straight."  
  
Rei looked at Max a smile on his lips "Max you did run for an hour straight."  
  
Max blinked and looked at Tyson shock and amazement all over his face " I never knew I could do that..:"  
  
Tyson smiled "you should run in a marathon I think you might just win!"  
  
Max smiled at Tyson "ya right dude they can run really fast for hours on end!"  
  
Tyson stood up and looked at Max "then will train you to run for hours on end!"  
  
Max frowned "great"  
  
Tyson laughed and put a hand on Max's shoulder "I was just joking!"  
  
Max Brightened up a lot, "good because I'd rather be Beybading then running any day!'  
  
Kai walked up to the three boy and frowned "look lets practice here while Kenny is at the hotel.that means you to Tyson."  
  
Tyson frown and pretend to be down hatred about the whole practicing idea, and set of for the nearest battle dish with Max who looked equally upset.  
  
Tyson watched Mariah walk up to her team a smile on her face, she waved to Tyson and them just nodded to Rei.  
  
Rei stood in shock 'Mariah just nodded OMG that hasn't happened since the time she though of me as just a friend. I guess me telling her that I'm Gay told her that I don't like her.wow.'  
  
Kai noticed the shocked look on Rei's face but ignored it and looked at Tyson who seemed to be in practice mode, his eyes had glazed over and Dragoon seemed prep to win.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Me: okay theirs chap one!  
  
Minka: ~is chasing Jewel and Key around the room~  
  
Jewel: ~hides me hind me~ are you sure she's a good part of your writeing team?  
  
Marie: ya is she?  
  
Key: ~ sits on my shoulder~ evil  
  
Erin: very evil and cute..  
  
Me: yes she is and don't forget that! Well see ya in chap two! Read and review please!  
  
Mieco! 


	2. brakedown

Me: I'm back with a new chapter!!!  
  
Marie: that's good I was hoping it would be up sooner but your always taking your time and plotting out stories..  
  
Me: which reminds me!! I'm thinking of writing a story where Rei took over the world and has to be stopped!!  
  
Marie: oh Joy.  
  
Spiget: really?  
  
Me: yep! So one with the chapter!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Tyson!!! Where did you learn to move like that and where was I???" asked a stunned Max his Eyes staring at his blade which laid motionless at his feet.  
  
Tyson smiled brightly his eyes closed holding in the tears "from my friend Mandy"  
  
Kai raised an eyebrow "who is this Mandy and why wasn't she at the world championships?"  
  
Tyson looked down a mutter something.  
  
Kai crossed his arms over his chest "I didn't hear you Tyson mind speaking louder?"  
  
Tyson sighed softly and looked up "She wasn't aloud to Beyblade in the championships cause she was mute.."  
  
Kai's eyes soften "why would that be a problem?"  
  
Tyson shuffled his feet "you have to be able to talk so your opponent knows what your blade is about to do."  
  
Rei walked up looked Tyson in the eyes "your not serious are you?"  
  
"I am" muttered Tyson.  
  
Max looked up and his Eyes grew huge in fright "umm Tyson.."  
  
Tyson turned to Max "ya buddy?"  
  
Max turned to Tyson "please tell me that isn't Kenny running toward us at full pace."  
  
Tyson turned in the direction of Max's pointed finger and frowned "run."  
  
With that said the four bladebrakers made a mad dash out of the park each of the fur running down different paths hoping Kenny just gave up and walked away.  
  
Tyson still frowning turned down many paths of the alleyways his concentration lost in his memories..  
  
*FLASH BACK*  
  
a younger Tyson darted out of the previous alleyway and into the next his feet lightly hitting the pavement, never making a sound "just go away! Why did you show up now! You just left my mother walking away!" no reply came from the following figure his big feet pounding on the damp pavement, the effects of the nights storm was slowly going away.well almost all of them.  
  
In Tyson foster families home nothing was right nor would it ever be, the house was in shambles things were thrown everywhere and a little girl was crying in her bedroom, her thin hands clenched on to her doll trembling slightly, old and new tears stained her pale face. Blood dripping from the gash on her forehead. "Mommy? Daddy?"  
  
The phone rang causing the little girl to jump, slowly she made her way to the phone trying not to cut her bare feet which already had enough glass in them "hello?" she softly said into the phone.  
  
"honey what's wrong isn't Tyson being good?" answered the voice on the other end of the line.  
  
"mommy he's chasing Tyson.. And he threatened to kill Tyson if tried to save me, so Tyson hid me in my room and told me to call the police when he got the big man away from me..Mommy Tyson's Bleeding in his chest..what do I do?" the little girl started to whimper Again.  
  
"oh no! honey will be home soon don't move from your room but first call the police.are you sure your alone Honey?" came her mothers worried voice.  
  
" I'm sure because I saw him leave after he smashed my window.Tyson was running as fast as he could, Mommy is Tyson going to be okay?" the little girl pleaded her mom.  
  
"I'm not sure, I'm sorry honey."  
  
**  
  
Tyson kept his hand on his wound, tears showing at the side of his eyes but all Tyson had the time to do was run. 'please someone make sure Kerrie is okay, please! Why did he have to come back, he got my mom he got his revenge what did Kerrie ever do to him! And why can't things ever go my way I was finally happy for once.I even had some one to protect.'  
  
"you can't run forever little Tyson" the man grinned his dirty rough face made him look scarier then he already was he gaunt sunken Eyes watched Tyson's every move.  
  
"leave me alone!" yelled Tyson his blue Eyes held in them the fire of hatred.  
  
*END FLASH BACK*  
  
"Leave me alone.." Muttered Tyson his tears braking past his iron will "go away that's all the past. Kerrie's okay I left that home so she'd be safe." Tyson sunk against the alleyway wall crying 'what did I do bad to deserve this life. I was always a good boy I did as my mom told me; I always protected Kerrie even from the school bully's. and all I wanted in return was love and safety not fear and hatred..'  
  
~Later that day~  
  
Max sat at the hotel desk his fingers constantly drumming against it. "Tyson where are you?" he whispered.  
  
Rei sat on one of the two beds watching Max fret 'poor Max, he's been sitting like that for hours."  
  
Some body knocked on the door.  
  
Max turned hopefully towards it, Rei watched as Kai let in Mariah and Lee. Both who looked as if they had seen their worst nightmare.  
  
Lee was the first to brake free from his trance "Tyson had a mental breakdown in an alleyway Kevin found him while training."  
  
Mariah was lightly crying "he kept muttering that nobody liked him..why would he think that? Why?"  
  
"CRACK"  
  
Everyone turned to Max's Direction all of them were stunned to see the back of the chair split in two, " I knew that this place would bring back memories that's why I tried to talk Mr. D out of it.."  
  
Kai frowned "Max is Tyson keeping something from us?"  
  
Max let go of the splinters of the chair "yes.."  
  
Kai impatiently tapped his foot "well?"  
  
Max Sighed and began to tell everyone all that he knew.  
  
*in the hospital*  
  
Tyson Lay staring at the roof of the room he was in, His eyes held no life or hope in them, many of the doctors remembered him and treated him with respect but inside they were crying to see him back and still in his depression which seemed to have increased.  
  
"is he going to be okay?" asked Mr. Dickenson closely followed by the others.  
  
"he'll be fine but were going to have to ask you to take him out of this town immediately after we relies him for health reasons." Replied one of the doctors "you see he's had a Sevier case of trauma and high depression didn't help his case, I suggest not sending him home right away either its safer to give him time in a new place with people he can trust.and I mean with ALL the people he can trust."  
  
Mr. Dickenson frowned "its that bad?"  
  
The doctor nodded before walking off to check on Tyson stats.  
  
Max glared at Mr. Dickenson and turned to Kai "your not mad at Tyson are you?"  
  
Kai shock his head "no" while glaring at Rei's smirk "why should I be?"  
  
Max put his head to one side "because you don't get to battle in the tournament."  
  
Kai sighed "a teammate's health is way more important to me."  
  
Max and Rei grinned and nodded to each other before dragging Kai off to see Tyson.  
  
*in Tyson's room*  
  
Tyson smiled weakly when they walked into the room "sorry guys I guess you'll have to fight in the tournament without me.."  
  
Max shocks his head "nope Kai told Mr. until your better were out of the tournament."  
  
Tyson stared at Kai shock written all over his face "really?? Why??"  
  
Kai Looked at Tyson a frown on his face "why didn't you tell me you didn't like this place?"  
  
Tyson looked at his Iv line "well it was..i didn't want you to be mad at me.."  
  
Kai shock his head "look tell me things next time and Tyson you don't have to smile if you don't want to Nobody will hate you all you do is don't smile as much."  
  
Max and Rei's mouths dropped "Kai said a long sentence without an insult in it!!!"  
  
Kai turned and glared at them "you got a problem with that?"  
  
Max shook his head while Rei and Tyson laughed.  
  
Tyson smiled at his friends in thanks "I'm sorry I made you guys think I was a happy go lucky everything is perfect kid."  
  
Kai shook his head "you did what you thought is best and you kept to it."  
  
Tyson smiled one last time..  
  
~Two weeks later~  
  
"Don't worry boys I have every thing planned! And Robert said he was fully prepared and trust me I've checked!" Chuckled Mr. Dickenson.  
  
Tyson looked at Max who looked at Rei who looked at Kai who just blinked.  
  
Kai took up the lead "we understand but do they understand Tyson's a little different?"  
  
Mr. D smiled they all have been informed and no hard feelings are anywhere" he chuckled Robert and Johnny offered to chain the demolition boys to the wall!"  
  
Tyson smiled weakly at that comment "they aren't that bad just miss understood."  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Me the next chapter will be longer but you see I have to create a whole new character so it will be a bit the I have to write the chap don't worry theirs still more angst to come in Tyson's memories and even right before everyone else's eyes.  
  
Marie: slow day?  
  
Me: Ya.  
  
Mieco! 


	3. plane ride

Me: ~sneaks into room with sign avoiding the flashing light trying to catch her quickly puts sign up and runs~  
  
Sign:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own for that you are all very lucky!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter three  
  
~ In the Plane~  
  
Kai Turned to Tyson and watched him stare out the planes window. He was quietly watching the ground move below him. Kai smiled lightly at the way Tyson had been sitting for over an hour, he had one hand pressed up against the planes small window and the other lay limply in his lap. His hat had been tossed onto the try in front of Tyson, laying beside his gloves as if they had been placed their 'it's almost like he's never been on a plane before.' Kai crossed his arms and rested against his seat satisfied that Tyson was going to be fine.  
  
Across the isle from Kai, sat a very annoyed Max.  
  
Max pulled his head into his hands a muttered reason's why Kenny was important. "He's good at fixing beyblades, he knows how to make up good plans.Man he's annoying!"  
  
".Max have you heard a word I've said?" asked a rather upset Kenny as he adjusted his glasses.  
  
Max groaned and shook his head ready for the worst of Kenny's Rath.Nothing happened. 'Maybe he gave up!'  
  
"~ I'm not so sure Master~' came a wispy reply.  
  
"~what do you mean Dracile? ~" questioned Max his head still in his hands  
  
'~ because Kenny is about to make everyone on the plane listen to him~'  
  
Max's head shot up his Eyes opened wide at what Dracile meant "oh no!" Max turned to Kai and shook his shoulder, "Kai ya got to wake up and stop Kenny before he dose something stupid!"  
  
Kai Opened one eyes and frowned "Kenny what do you think your doing?" came his cold reply.  
  
Kenny growled and ignored Kai he picked up the inter com system and turned it on "Ladies and Gentlemen since I'm being ignored by my Friends I decided to tell you all what's been on my mind."  
  
"SHUT UP Kenny!"  
  
Everyone on the plane turned to the speaker and gasped.  
  
Tyson sat up straight and looked into to Kenny's eyes a grim look on his slightly pale face. "Why don't you please just sit down and type on your laptop." Kenny dropped the mike his eye open wide, his face started to pale. "T- Tyson? Why are you so mean all of a sudden?"  
  
Tyson looked down to the ground tears slid down his cheek "sure I'm mean. I'm always mean." Tyson sighed then sat up no tears in his eyes, he picked up his disk men from under his hat and turned it n, slowly closing his eyes listing to the beat of the song.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
"Tyson you're so mean!" cried Kerrie "give her back! Mommy Tyson wont give me back my doll!"  
  
Tyson sighed and pulled out a new doll. "Look I didn't want to give this to you till tomorrow when it was your birthday. it's your doll I just fixed her up and gave her a new dress." He place the doll I Kerrie's out stretched hands and walked toward the door. "I'll be back later"  
  
Tyson stretched his arms and looked up to the sky "mom. I hope your okay up their. I hope your not In any pain and that they feed you well." He sighed and sat down on the park bench his hands clenched a necklace around his neck. "When I find the guy who hurt you. I promise I'll kill him."  
  
Other kids in the park screeched and giggled as it started to rain their parents pick some up while other's ran to catch up with their departing parent.  
  
Tyson sat still his head still up to the sky his tears mixing with the poring rain. "Mom do you miss me. these people you left me with they take care of me but they mostly avoid me, I know they think I can't hear or see them when they talk about me but I can. they say things like 'did you see that cold stare he gave Grandma when she smiled at him today?' and 'how much longer till another relative can take him?' but those didn't hurt what hurt was when they said 'should we let Kerrie hang around a boy like him?' all I've done s watch and protect Kerrie but they seem to think I'll kill her." Tyson let his head dropped and he laid down on the soaking bench he closed his eyes and lay their in the poring rain.  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
Tyson opened up his eyes and glanced at the scene in front of him and couldn't help but smile.  
  
Mariah stood in the middle of the plane with Kenny in a headlock, her usually happy face had a Dominic look to it.  
  
Lee stood behind her and Kenny muttering "put him down all he did was call Tyson mean I'm sure he didn't mean it in any bad ways!"  
  
Mariah glared and turned around Dragging Kenny with her "well then why did he say it if he didn't mean it?"  
  
Lee's held out his arms in defense while Rei stood up "do you think Tyson really cared about what Kenny said?"  
  
Mariah growled "he made Tyson Cry for that he should be in pain!"  
  
Tyson chuckled "Maria put him down kill him when you have more space the flight attendants want threw."  
  
Mariah tureen to Tyson and smiled. "okay!" She smiled evilly at Kenny and dropped him on the floor.  
  
She sat back down In her seat and turned to Tyson "Have you Ever played Kingdom hearts?"  
  
Tyson smiled brightly at Mariah "you bet! I love that game!"  
  
Kai glared at Mariah and Sat back in to his seat Beside Tyson "then did you know the second one is coming out soon?" Tyson Turned to Kai Awe was written all over his face then he smirked "let me guess who your favorite character is! It Riku isn't it?  
  
Kai smirked Back in return "and yours is Sora isn't it?"  
  
Mariah giggled "I prefer Donald!"  
  
Tyson shock his head "Kai's right but Donald is cool to"  
  
Kai Smirked "and yes Riku is my favorite."  
  
Tyson turned to Kai again his face serious "I think I know why you like Riku so much.. HE'S ANOTHER YOU!!!" Tyson cracked up as Kai growled and hit him on the arm lightly.  
  
"Well you're like Sora!" came Kai's snapped Reply.  
  
Tyson sat up straighter and buffed out his chest playfully "why thank you Kai I'm glad you noticed!"  
  
Tyson and Mariah cracked up while Kai smiled shaking his head.  
  
~with Rei~  
  
Rei sat back down in his seat and watched Tyson, Mariah, and Kai all fight over who was the best character 'oh no I think that Mariah has a crush on Tyson now poor Guy she'll do anything for him now and most likely wont leave him alone either. I hope Kai doesn't figure that out."  
  
Max dropped Dead on Rei's shoulder "Kenny's finally quiet!"  
  
Rei blushed as he looked Down at Max who lay there on his shoulder with his eyes closed "Max what are you doing?"  
  
Max didn't even budge "playing dead on your shoulder so don't push me off!"  
  
Rei smiled lightly and relaxed 'I wish max liked me too but I'm afraid of rejection..'  
  
Max sighed inside his head 'I wish Rei liked me I have to played dead to get close to him..'  
  
Kenny sat alone in his seat his shaky hands typed up an e-mail.  
  
Dizzy gulped as she read the E-mail, 'oh my god what is wrong with Kenny what happened to the Kenny I used to know?'  
  
~to the bit beast's ~  
  
Dizzy Bolted in her Eyes open wide in fright "you guys you wont believe this!"  
  
Dracile looked at Dizzy Confusion all over her face "what's wrong Dizzy?"  
  
Dragoon and Dranzer walked over to the panting bit beast and stood behind her, while Drigger stood quietly behind Dracile.  
  
Dragoon looked at Dizzy and sighed "what is Kenny planning this time?"  
  
Dizzy frowned and turned to Dragoon all I read was this..  
  
~Kenny's E-Mail~ Dear sir: I have located your son Tyson, he is with the blade breakers. if you would like to know more deposited 1000,00 yen to this bank account (insert bank account) then I will revile the location of Tyson.  
  
Kenny.  
  
Dragoon's Eyes harden as he stormed out of the room they were in with a giant Roar, the ground he stood on crackled under the pressure of his magic. He disappeared.  
  
Dranzer watched him leave and then followed suit Dracile ran out of the room just after Dranzer left while Drigger stood staring in shock.  
  
Dizzy sat on the floor dreading Kenny's next call for her.  
  
~To Tyson, Kai and Mariah~  
  
Mariah sighed in defeat "fine I've come to an conclusion their all the best character's!"  
  
Tyson pondered this for a minute "fine, will go with it that way"  
  
Kai Nodded in agreement.  
  
Dragoon watched the fight come to an end a tear sipped down his cheek 'poor Tyson.'  
  
"ladies and gentlemen we will be landing soon please return to your seats now and put on your seat belts thank you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Me: ~smirking~ DONE!! But the Tyson\ Kai fluffiness starts next chapy!  
  
Spiget : ~glares at Mieco~ let me go!!! ~she is tied to a chair with a computer in front of her and a gun to her head~  
  
Me: ~laughs evilly~ not until you write the next chapter of Tales of Five!  
  
Spiget's Muses: ~pounding on the door demanding in~  
  
Mieco's muses: ~grin evilly~  
  
Marie: Grab her!!  
  
ME: what?? NOOOOOO ~is now tied to a chair beside Spiget~  
  
Muses: write more!  
  
Mieco! (Save me and Spiget!!) 


	4. Thoughts

Me: ~balling~ I've really got to cut back on Angst story's they always make me cry!  
  
Marie: then why do you always insist on reading them?  
  
Me: ~.~ just cause! Anyway ~smiles~ you guy's rock! Thanks for the reviews their inspirational! I can't wait to write more thanks to you guys!  
  
Marie: ~gives every reviewer a plushies of their favorite Beyblade character~  
  
Me: I will write now!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. Trust me on this one!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
* Theirs something I want to yell at the top of my lungs but would anyone listen? I've been passed on from house to house, Family to Family never once staying all that long. They all eventually send me away. maybe (as some people say) it's the way I used to look at people. Finally my Grandpa offered to take custody of me and be My Guardian. I couldn't help but learn to love him and e showed me how to live my life and put all thoughts of revenge aside, All in All I thought things were getting better.but I was wrong dead wrong.  
  
I'm stuck in my memories of my past I can't seem to open my Eye's I can feel my life's breath being taken away. Why me? Why was it me who Destiny chose to bully? What did I ever do to destiny I thought that I treated it right. Was I wrong to learn to trust or was I wrong to learn to hate? I'm so lost I love my mother she taught me that trust was hard to earn It can take a whole life time to earn it yet in most way's you might never earn that trust. But I still remember on thing my mom taught me..*  
  
~FLASH BACK~  
  
"Tyson come here I want to show you something"  
  
Tyson slowly open the screen to their back yard and spotted his mother's sitting form. He quietly strode over to where she sat. "Mom why did you call me over?"  
  
Tyson Mother turned to face Tyson and pointed to their new neighbor's window "you remember the newly wed couple that moved in to months ago?"  
  
Tyson slowly nodded and looked at his mother's small face his Eyes avoiding the scar under her left eye. "The one's that I commented looked like the had total TRUST in each other."  
  
Tyson's mother nodded toward the broken window "here's my proof to you at how FRAGILE trust is"  
  
Tyson turned his gaze toward the Couples now shattered window and noticed the yell's coming from inside the house, he then turned all his attention to what they were yelling.  
  
"You told me you loved me and I was stupid enough to believe you! What is it that you see in her? What? tell me!" The frantic woman yelled her silhouette pounded the wall jest beside the window  
  
"I don't know maybe its cause she's willing to stay home and let me earn the money I hate having a woman help to support me, I never knew you'd be home this early so I had her stay with me. You just waltzed right in not even warning me of your arrival!" growled the man.  
  
"Well I lived here so I thought that it would be a nice treat and a surprise you'd like!" screeched the woman; she flailed her arms in the air.  
  
"Well if a surprise was you wanted, you succeed you certainly surprised me!" the man threw back at the unstable woman.  
  
"Well I got surprised to! I walk in and you're.you're.oh my god I'm going to leave now! My sister was right you are a insensitive jerk who has no heart! I'm filing for divorce. DON'T EXPECT ME TO COME CRAWLING BACK TO YOU WITH OPEN ARMS!" The distraught woman bolted from the house and jumped in her car and she was gone from sight a few seconds later.  
  
Tyson turned to his mother and noticed the grim grin on her face "I have to admit that was a sad way for them to end.I hope that she doesn't crash on her way to her mothers." She turned to Tyson a glimmer of defiance gleamed in her eyes "now do you see what I've been trying to teach you?"  
  
Tyson nodded hatred towards the man in the house grew in his heart "she was such a nice lady too."  
  
Tyson's mother led him inside shielding him from the rest of the world.  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
* Yes that day I learned how fragile trust really is. No matter how hard I try I can never change that fact.  
  
Some people claim to really know me. People claim to be my best friend. All I want to do sometimes is reach over and slap those individuals, they claim to know me yet they have no idea what I'm like. I'm like a bomb that's timer is still ticking and will eventually Explode, I keep things inside me in hope's that I can start life a new but now I know what I must do I must kill the man who helped create me, I must kill the man who killed my mother. My own flesh and blood  
  
People call this man my biological Father, but I know the truth all he'll be to me is a monster that has to be stopped at all costs no matter who tell me to stop. I will AVENGE me mother's pain. But most of all I'll avenge her death. I'll show the people who shunned me what I am capable of. I'll show Kerrie how a real person fights.  
  
My life is but an endless journey with only one purpose, after I fulfill that one purpose I can die peacefully knowing that he'll never harm another person.  
  
For some reason I can sense the futer pain of someone close to me.but why and what dose that have to do with my death? Why would anyone care if I died all I do is cause them pain and betrayal, I'm surprised Grandpa even kept me this long.  
  
Max Tate: he's such a good kid he always smiles and he's determined to do the best he can. He's determined to make friends with every one around him. Why he's still friends with me amazes me. I know that he likes Rei and Rei like's him but he always keeps that hidden I just don't get why. Maybe what me mom say's has something to with it.  
  
Rei Kon: The calm one, sure he can be like me and Max sometimes but other times he's quiet and reserved. He can always tell how much good a person has in them so why didn't he see right through me? I hope him and Max can get together so at least they can be happy.  
  
Kai Hiwatari: The tough guy of the group he used to rarely ever talk. He even joined the demolition boy's team just for power although he has changed a lot since then he even smiles now and then. All in all from the whole team I think Kai could crack my mask if he really tried.  
  
Kenny (what's his last name!): the smart one of the group. Ask something about Beyblade and he'll mostly always answer you. You can always find him on his lap top I wonder what he's doing on it. Dizzy hasn't said a wise crack in ages.  
  
This hurts almost as much as the time.*  
  
~FLASH BACK~  
  
"Mom I'm home!" Tyson yelled as he bolted in to his house. He stopped dead in his tracks and kneeled down in front of his mother. "What happened to you?"  
  
Tyson's mother shakily rose a bleeding hand t her son's cheek "I tried to stop him but he was to strong Tyson you must remember to keep living."  
  
~END FLASH BACK~  
  
*I watched my mother die I stood their helpless as the hospital staff tried to save her. I'm a nobody with a purpose kill the man who killed my mother.*  
  
~NORMAL TIME~  
  
Tyson lay their on his bed in Roberts Mansion his eyes glazed over his arms behind his head a tear trickling down his cheek.  
  
~in Kenny's room~  
  
Kenny sat in the near dark his lap top on his screen lit up the area around him.  
  
~E-mail~  
  
Dear Kenny; I'm so glad you contacted me. I will leave the money out side this café and you just E-mail the info. If I don't get the info I'll track YOU over the internet with you IP address.  
Anonyms  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Me: X.X men are Tyson's thoughts dark! Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review!  
  
Marie: yes please do Mieco love the Reviews they make write better every time!  
  
Minka: come read the next chapter soon bye!  
  
Mieco! 


	5. Max's site

Me: I'm really late ^-^  
  
Marie: yes and why is that?  
  
Me: I had to get in the mood. Because the story started to look to happy on the plane  
  
Marie: oh.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it trust me okay. But I do own the poem so stay away!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Kenny stared at the computer screen, His mind finally made up. His fingers quickly typed in the info the Man wanted.  
  
In Tyson's room:  
  
~Blood who needs it. All it dose is keep us alive, but for some people what is the reason they live for? Max to finally get Rei's attention and Rei to get Max's. Kai's only reason is to win and touchier anyone in his path. And me. what do I live for you ask simple Revenge.~  
  
Tyson sat slumped in the wooden desk. A beaten up Diary lay in front of him, a pen was grasped tightly in his had as he wrote down the days events.  
  
~There's this book hidden in my room. I hide all my thoughts and bitter Memories in it. NO ONE is to ever read what's written in it. Only me. Now don't go looking for it because you won't find it, and also cause its mine. ~  
  
Tyson slowly flipped the pages until the first page came to view:  
  
Dear Tyson;  
  
Now I know your trying really hard to fit in at school, so I decided to give you this. You can write you darkest thoughts and fears in it so that you don't have to hold it in anymore. I hope you put this book into good use so that I don't feel stupid giving it to you.  
  
Love mom  
  
'Don't worry mom this was one of the best gifts you ever gave me, its helped so much.it's the only thing I can trust to tell my feelings to.'  
  
Someone lightly knocked on the door.  
  
"Yes?" yelled Tyson as he quickly hid his Diary.  
  
"Master Robert told me to tell you Dinner is ready and that if you wish to you could join them. What shall I tell my master?" A maid said through the door.  
  
"Tell him I'll be down in a minute thank-you"  
  
"As you wish."  
  
Tyson Pulled out his Dairy and quickly wrote down the ending line on his most recent page. He quickly hid the Dairy again. He then quickly pulled out a beaten piece of paper and slowly unfolded it, he place the paper lightly on the desk and slipped out of the room.  
  
*on the piece or paper*  
  
If you look in to the sky, you see the world. If you look into the sea you see a palace. If you look into the mirror you see a lie, But if you look deep inside you see the Truth.  
  
At Dinner:  
  
Everyone sat talking and laughing with one another at Roberts Dining room table, all except Robert that is.  
  
Robert frowned and sighed he looked at the state his Kitchen was in. "can someone please Explain to me how this happened again?"  
  
"Well sir," answered a shaky maid "some man was lookin' in the window watching what we made. And when we noticed this we all screamed and ran around like crazy."  
  
"I'll check the security camera's and if I don't see someone I'm going to personally get you new Curtains so this doesn't happen again."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Tyson shock his head "didn't we already agree who was the better balder? Me of course."  
  
Kai Raised an Eyebrow and looked at Tyson funny. "YOU agreed but I didn't I still think that you're an amateur."  
  
"Think what you want to Kai, but I still beat you."  
  
A Fist slammed into the Table.  
  
Tyson Turned to the sudden distraction and sighed.  
  
Kenny Sat unfazed his hand on his laptop a grim look on his face "look if you would just lend me your bit beast Emily this could go a whole lot easier then it already is."  
  
Emily growled and slapped Kenny's face "let's hope that knocked some sense into you! Your acting like a child you already know my answer, I want NO part in one of your crazy experiments. I don't want my bit beast harmed."  
  
Rei slapped his forehead "Kenny didn't we already go through this? Just STAY AWAY from our bit beasts if you want to do these experiments do it on your own."  
  
Kenny glared at Rei "you and I both know very well that I can't do that. I mean Dizzy is stuck in my laptop."  
  
Tyson sighed "and tell me whose fault was that?"  
  
Kenny Frowned and turned bright red. "It only happened because I didn't know what powers I was dealing with back then. Now I know the powers and have even factored them into the equation." He smirked "and let me remind you whose idea this was in the first place."  
  
Rei growled "look Kenny I was just wondering I didn't really want the answer then the second after I said it you pop up in front of my face and tell me you'll do it if I give you Digger. Then you chased the whole team including the White tigers around demanding one of our bit beasts!"  
  
Max was finally fed up of all the fighting he grabbed his water glass and slowly edged it to the floor. 'I promise to pay Robert all the money I have to pay for a new glass.' With that thought he pushed it off the table.  
  
The crash the glass made resounded thought the now dead silence, every one turned to Max and laughed nervously. all except Tyson.  
  
Tyson stared at the shattered glass then slowly rose his gaze to Max. "I take it, we got to loud."  
  
Max looked at Tyson and shook his head. "No the fight was starting to get pointless I mean Kenny even you should have realized your not going to get a bit beast. But no you kept bringing it up and is now trying to force someone to give it up, well I hate to tell you this but GROW UP." Max stood up and slowly walked to his room.  
  
Later:  
  
Kenny sat in the dark all of Max's personal files were open a wicked grin crossed his face. 'Time to bring up sad Memories Max.'  
  
A printed off e-mail lay on the floor.  
  
Dear Mr. Kenny;  
Good job that's all I needed to know you've been a great help.  
  
In Max's room:  
  
Tyson sat cross legged on Max's bed and watched Max pace, a blank look stayed on Tyson's face.  
  
Max suddenly stopped and turned to Face Tyson. "You'd think he'd get the picture wouldn't you!"  
  
Tyson blinked "well me and you turned out to have masks why can't he?"  
  
Max rolled his eyes "ya well I'm surprised they work I mean two happy cheerful boys wouldn't you be a little suspicious?"  
  
"Only if nothing bad ever happened to them, but bad things always seem to happen to us don't they."  
  
"Lucky us."  
  
"I know.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Me: done for today O.O WAIT DID I DO I MADE MAXIE EVIL! O.O  
  
Marie: poor poor you. 


	6. Reality?

Me: one day you people will forget me...okay I was stuck but now I'm not so hey on with the next chapter  
  
Marie: I hope people are still reading this...  
  
Me: same ~.~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
~Every thing happens for a reason right? So that means all the bad things you hear about and experience is no different. But why was it my mom, who got please from so many other men? Why was it my mom who cheated on my 'Dad', why was I born with a dad I'll never know...why was I created from an unloving relationship? All my life I see the sadness cross my dads eyes over and over again. I feel like I keep betraying my dad by always talking about my mom, her history has killed his belief in my reliability when I grow up.  
  
All I feel and all I know is the pain my dad see's in me and my mom doesn't help...she runs off to America leaving me and my dad with his doubts high.~  
  
Max sighed and shook his head at the list of e-mails that he had received two of witch didn't help his state of mind at all 'why can't this guy just leave me alone! I really don't want to talk to him...he should have stayed away from my mom unlike what he did.~ a Chuckle sounded from behind him, Max slowly turned around and glared at Tyson.  
  
Tyson grinned at Max, as he flipped a knife in the air and caught it by the tip of its blade. "Look max if this guy keeps bothering you why don't you tell him t back off or just change your e-mail address already I mean its like your it but your not doing anything about it at all. Try and stand up for yourself."  
  
Max growled and threw an eraser at Tyson "look I'll change it when I'm good ready."  
  
Tyson suddenly stood up and pointed to a citron e-mail. "She replied."  
  
Max quickly opened the E-mail and gaped at the contents  
  
E-mail:  
  
Beybladers_Union_is_dead_@coyleco.com  
  
I understand the predicament that you're in and am willing to help. This will of course be a difficult assignment so don't expect too much from the start, it will take a little time. But wave already hit some trouble a user known as Chief has been spotted hacking into your citron files here's more info on him  
  
Name: Kenny  
  
Age: 14  
  
Location: Robert Jurgen's home in Austria  
  
Hobby: Hacking, finding out all the Beyblade info he can . Last Hacking attempt: BBA Personal information files: Max Tate, Rei Kon, Kai Hitiwatri (sp) Tyson Kinimoya| Granger.  
  
Previous convictions: None prior to the one that he got caught at in the BBA apparently they stopped him while he was downloading but he still got the files he needed he's only been restricted from accessing the site from now on  
  
Basic info: Kenny AKA the chief has this strange trait to want revenge on anyone to stand in his way. He's on the team the bladebrakers (although I don't know why.) His uncle taught him how to hack.  
  
That all the info I thought that was useful to you at all so doesn't worry about him at all I can block him from accessing anymore info. Well back to the issue at hand you say this guy keeps e-mailing you? Well if you could please give me the e-mail he is using at this moment then if I must I will track him by his IPP address. Also anymore info on you like birth certificates and other things will be a great help to my research. Please send futer E-mails to this address it is more private trust me.  
  
Betrayal_and_hatred@mistical.com  
  
You can call me Miriam.  
  
End Email  
  
Max shook his head "Man she wastes no time on information. Well at least we know she can find out all the answers I need. I better send her what she needs what time is it Tyson?"  
  
Tyson looked at the small digital clack on his wrist and sighed and he slowly got up from his place on the floor. "Rei should be here soon so I better get going Kai told me to meet him when I was done talking to you."  
  
Max turned around in his computer chair and motioned Tyson closer "look Tyson" he whispered into the others ear "say "hi" to Kenny for me okay? And try to find out what he has up his sleeve. I want to be prepared."  
  
Tyson sent a wicked Grin in Max's direction. "Okay. Oh and Max remember the promise you made me about telling them the truth tomorrow."  
  
Max smiled innocently and waved a hand at Tyson's retreating form "don't worry I wont its you I don't trust."  
  
"Thanks." Tyson quietly closed Max's Door and Hide his Knife I his side belt locking it in place. 'I'll go to Kenny's first then mine, then Kai's.' Tyson stopped at Kenny's Bedroom door and knocked on the door he took a few breaths in and carefully etched his mask into place on his face.  
  
Kenny's room  
  
Kenny growled at the knocks that resounded from his bedroom door. His eyes cast a quick glance at Reis open files and sighed "Dizzy hide Rei, and Kai's files well I see who is at the door."  
  
"But Kenny what were doing is wrong what have any of them done to you?"  
  
"Dizzy you know full well that Tyson and Max both yelled at me challenging my authority. Kai and Rei Never take what I say seriously...so I've decided to put a stop to this non-sense I'm the smart one they really don't know how to do much with out me so quit your whimpering." Kenny shot out to his laptop as he crossed his room to the door, the faint light emanating from his laptop led the way. He then turned on the lights as he passed onto the door. He slowly opened it up "oh hello Tyson" came his short reply "how can I help you?"  
  
Tyson smiled and gave Kenny the peace sign "hey Kenny can I borrow some parts I was thinking that I would re-build Dragoon sometime tonight."  
  
Kenny put on a false smile and walked to where a box was he carefully picked it up and a small folder labeled Dragoon and handed both things to Tyson "the box has the parts you need and the folder holds all the information I did to Dragoon in it just follow the basics to putting Dragoon together."  
  
Tyson nodded and quickly scanned the room sure enough their were a bunch of papers and files littering his work place in the room "thanks Kenny well I got two go bye!" Tyson dashed off down the hallway and quickly opened his bedroom down and slammed it shut.  
  
Kenny slowly shut his door and turned of his light as he walked back to where his work was waiting for him 'Dizzy Tyson's acting strange today isn't he."  
  
"Well Kenny wouldn't you if you grew up like he did?"  
  
Kenny smiled wickedly "so all of my 'teammates' hold deadly secrets in their pasts, and I thought all of them were perfect except Kai. But it turns out all four of them have deadly secrets that if let out could ruin their reputations. Do you see the possibilities Dizzy I hold their lives in my hand."  
  
Dizzy frowned and went to where the other bit beasts sat in a circle all four agitated at Kenny's actions  
  
Dragoon growled and shot a blast of air into the sky "Dizzy why is your master doing this! Non of ours deserved the pain he's about to put them through."  
  
Dizzy sighed and shook her head "theirs nothing I can do he wont listen to a thing I say and when he dose he tells me to shut up and mind my own business. I don't how much more pain this team can handle..."  
  
Dranzer sighed and turned to Dizzy "I promise you Dizzy if he hurts Kai in anyway not even you can save him from my wrath."  
  
Dracile nodded her head "I'm sorry Dizzy but Max's happiness is way to precious to me to lose I wont stand by and let Kenny Hurt him."  
  
"Rei grew up in a place of pain he doesn't deserve to get reminded of it." Came Drigger soft threat "I wont let him see that pain again."  
  
Dragoon just look at Dizzy his Eyes told her all the info she needed to know  
  
"Fine do what you all want I don't care anymore I thought Kenny would change if he got some friends but I was wrong he just uses them that's not what I want from a master at all I wont stop any of you." Dizzy faded away.  
  
Dracile watched her go tears filled the turtles Eyes "I hate this! Things were supposed to get better For Maxie not Worse." The turtle faded away crying.  
  
Dragoon shook his head and faded away.  
  
Dranzer and Drigger both frowned as they faded into the darkness.  
  
Tyson's room  
  
Tyson slowly put down the things Kenny Gave him and grabbed Dragoons blade and started off toward Kai's room, his mask slowly fading away.  
  
Rei's Room  
  
Rei sat on his bed his legs crossed as he stared into space a haunted look on his face. A letter lay crumpled up on the floor by the garbage can. A small tear trickled down his face. 'Why did they have to send me a letter why do they always come back when my life seems better then before. Why.'  
  
letter  
  
Dear Rei;  
We wanted to know when you were coming home for a visit. It's been very quite around here while you've been gone. We know all about the winning team your on, were so proud of you! We re-did your bed room for you while you were gone as a special treat for you. We even bought a nice big poster of your team and set it up in your room. We can't wait to see you! So please come home soon!  
Love Mom and Dad.  
  
end letter  
  
Rei growled lightly and tried to re clear his mind 'Miss me? as what your punching toy? Why do they think I left home in the first place just for fun... I needed to get away from you both...I just had to get away!" Rei slowly stood up a haunted look in his Eye's "I better go see Max...maybe he'll help cheer me up..."  
  
Rei Carefully left his room drying his tears of frustration on his way.  
  
~All good things must come to an end but what about bad one's? do they go on forever and ever haunting us till death... or is their a way to stop the pain without doing something stupid like taking your own life? These questions stay hidden in my mind as all my nightmares come back to haunt me... all the pain in the world Is spread evenly, as people tell me but I cant help but feel like only a select few ever really know true pain...but why was I one of them?~  
  
Rei: This is my pain and my reality... I grew up in a strange home where drinking was often and pain was for dinner. I sometimes didn't get fed for days at times and I learned to miss trust people and that families were a bad thing to have. I grew up believing Love was just a joke told by adults to ruin children's lives by making them think it's a good thing. Now as I meet friend I know people I can trust but only them...I never will trust many people ever again. Sure when you see me my scars are covered up hidden by my clothing but when you look at me with your eyes it feels like you can see right through them and can guess my pin...my family...  
  
Max: I grew up knowing a family was a good thing but then I found out my life wasn't perfect... I mean my mom loved to 'hang' out with other men even when she was engaged and I was an after effect gone bad from a previous relationship. Even though she got people and my 'Dad' to trust her again I could always see the pain in his eyes when he looked at me. Now I live my life in sadness brought on by my dads mis-trust, he thinks that I will grow up to be like my mother and bring on this night mare again all I can do know that I'm a better person but the accusations bit me from the inside out I hate the pain. And now my real Dad wants to get to know me better all of a sudden what can I do?  
  
Kai: I never knew my mom or my dad my Grandfather brought me up and trained me to be the best I can be at Beybading. I can't fail him because if I do he'll yell at me and train me harder. But lately he's been trying to tell me something that I quote 'will change my life forever' in more then one way. I can't help but feel my whole life has been one big lie, and that not one part of truth is in it... as time passes by I notice things that scare me, and I really don't want to find out the truth. But then again that's a lie all I really want to do is know the full truth about who I am...but for some reason I think that, that will kill me more them my life already has. I have friends now but not that many and that's only cause those three know me to well but anyone else and their known as really good acquaintances nothing more nothing less. My life is like one big lie.  
  
Tyson: I never had a Dad I've Never felt safe since the day my Mother Died. I can only see hatred around every corner. Sure I have three people I will trust my life on but that is about it. I want to kill the demon that killed my mother. I want hurt the people that abandoned me, I want to judge the people that misjudged me...I want all the lies about me to die. Every time things start to look up I am pulled down again by life. Theirs nowhere I can hide theirs nowhere I can go, all I can do is stay a fight back... I will kill all my enemies I will fool all the people around me. I will always where my mask in public. I won't stand by and let Kenny Bring back all my sad memories I will stop him... In a strange way he is killing my mother again and I can't let that happen... I will protect my mothers Memories with my life. I only have one purpose left to live and that is to stop my mother's killer once and for all.  
  
*This is our life this is our will we will stop anyone who gets in our way, so try to stay innocent cause you never know who's watching you every move*  
  
Tyson's younger image sitting at his mother's death bed flashed into view.  
  
Max's Mother telling him that his dad wasn't really his dad....  
  
Kai's Grandfather yelling at him...  
  
Rei's parents beating him...  
  
That is their nightmare that is their life.  
  
e-mail.  
  
Kenny now don't be afraid but I'm already here waiting to strike Tyson when he least expects it...thank you again for your help.  
  
End E-mail.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Me: I hope the ending helped Explain things to you better if not tell me and I'll try to explain it better next chapter sorry for the wait.  
  
Marie: she'll try to write it faster next time she just hit a road block accidentally.  
  
Jewel: well were going to force her to start the new chapter now so its out sooner bye!  
  
Me: please review!  
  
Mieco!! 


	7. Nightmare

Me: okay I know I am really bad at updating sorry! Marie: I'm still a fan  
  
Me: . that's cause you know I'll attack you if don't like it   
  
Rei slowly made his way back to his room a haunted look stayed on his face 'this whole team looks like its about to come crashing down...its like were all drowning in our own sorrows. But that can't be true I mean the others seem like they've had great lives, But then again so do i...' Rei's eyes landed on the crumpled up Piece of paper that lay buy the garbage can "why? Why did you guys have to remember me right when things started to go my way...Why?" Rei's Voice flowed trough the room sadness laced every word.

.

Flashback  
  
"Honey!" yelled a gruff man his chest puffed out and his cheeks bright red showing the effects of a long nights drinking. "Honey where is the brat? He needs to earn this weeks stay!"  
  
A small woman staggered into the room her fist clenched around a small bottle of bear, her knuckles turning a pale shade of white. "He's upstairs in the hall closet...he looked at me again I had to teach him a lesson... what gives him the right to look at me!!"  
  
A Sly Grin crossed both Rei's mom and Dads face as they looked up the stairs.  
  
Rei's dad laughed as his eyes glazed over "nothing gives him the right to look at you, I think this calls for a harder beating to teach him a lesson he will never forget!" he stumbled up the stairs his eyes laughing as the watched the hall closet grow closer and closer his fingers itched to wrench open the door and throw the boy around like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Rei huddled in the far corner of the closet aware of his father getting closer and closer to him 'no...not today why can't I live through one day with no pain?' Rei's eyes grew wide as his father punched the door in a sickly happy grin was plastered on his face.  
  
"now, now boy what makes you think that you can escape the beating that is properly yours.." His father roughly grabbed him by the neck and flung him into the wall a trickle of blood feel down his face from a newly formed cut on his forehead. A fist came Hurtling at Rei's small trembling form hitting him in the nose. His father reached his hand out and grabbed a picture frame, he quickly rose it over the small boys form and smashed it over his head the glass In the frame shattered and fell down Rei's face and arms cutting him up and down. His father satisfied with all the news cuts that Rei had received pick up his small form and started to ram him into the wall not giving Rei any chance to get any breath. Rei's whole mind started to fog up showing hints of falling unconscious any moment. His father noticed the glazed look on his face and threw him into his room, Rei's form flew into his desk splitting it in half and wood splitters went into his bruised back.  
  
Rei lay in a heap on his desk long after his father had left his breath came in slow painful gasps 'one day I will find something that I am good at and I will become the best at it...then I will show them that I am not weak.'  
  
End Flashback  
  
A small tear trickled down Rei's face, his hand slowly went to his stomach and traced the scar across his chest. Rei grimaced as the memories assaulted him, he slowly fell back onto his bed eye's closed and tears falling freely.  
  
'Why?'  
  
With Kai:  
  
Kai sat on his bed his legs crossed and his eyes closed 'why? My grandfather must have lost his mind! What was he thinking! First he tells me to destroy all my opponents and trains me incessantly letting me have no rest...he locked me in an abbey when I was younger and he kept throwing tests at me, testing to see if I was still worth it...he refuses to let me out of my room when I lose and he won't feed me if I don't train to what he thinks is a satisfactory amount of training! He used to control my life so why did he hide this one secret from me why? It's not like I wanted a Brother so why tell me this now! Why dose he always find a way to ruin my life one way or another! What in the world did I do to deserve this treatment!'  
  
Kai slowly opened his eyes and looked around the quiet room his eyes landed on Dranzer and he then knew the answer that had plagued his mind since the day he could first launch a blade 'its because Grandpa needs someone to do all his dirty work for him and who better then the grandson that his daughter and her husband left behind after the tragic day...wait dose that mean that I am really the weak one on the team the one that needs to relied on someone to tell him what to do? Great that means that every insult that I threw at my team over the years has been directly thrown at myself more then at them...heh and everyone on my team thinks that I have the most self confidence what a lie, I question my ability before every match since I meet them, I used to think I was the best and that no one could beat me cause I had the training , and the best equipment that money could buy to build my blade...nothing and no one could bring me down until I meet Tyson, then the whole illusion that I had built came crashing down and then my grandfather got tougher on me.'  
  
flashback  
  
Kai's Grandfather stood in front of Kai his eyes held pure hatred in them "how could you let yourself be beaten by the likes of that boy?? Do you know what this could do to my reputation? I told everyone that I work with that you would be the one to set all the actions in place and that you had the power to do it...yet now as you dare to stand before me you tell me you lost. I will not tolerate this you will train from now until when ever you can beat that boy do you understand me? You are not allowed to leave your room or the training room till I see fit! Don't expect supper or any other thought of food until I see that you have suffered enough for this stupid loss that you have achieved. You are ungrateful I bring you up to be the best but then you go and you get your self beaten."  
  
end flashback  
  
'three days on just water and a little tiny bit of bread that's all that I got..' Kai sighed and closed his eyes as he leaned his back against his head bored self hatred burned in his heart....  
  
With Kenny  
  
Kenny smirked as he typed all the info he needed onto four different letters "Dizzy this is great once all of them read these letters their all going to know what the others are really like...I don't think that any of them will be able to be able to look anyone else in the eyes ever again, no one will have any secret and then each of them is going to have to face the truth and there is no way for any of them to try and get out of this everyone will know the truth about them they will have no where to hide..." Kenny's laughter filled the room a twisted grin was plastered on his face as he printed off all four versions of the letters.  
  
Dizzy gulped as she sensed the fury of the other four bit beasts 'I am so dead! I don't think that anyone has to worry about me for much longer not after their done with me...'  
  
Dragoon Growled the ground around him starting to shake no one messes with my Master He then rammed his tail into the ground braking it and causing a whole to form.  
  
Dracile's eyes turned to slits as she slowly started to raise her power level no you have gone to far! That is Max's business only!"  
  
Dranzer spread her wings and rose into the air fire crackled around her form showing the anger burning bright in her heart you wouldn't dare!  
  
Drigger Hissed and clawed the ground ready to launch at any second 'I told you to leave Rei alone JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE the ground crackled around his form.  
  
Dizzy looked around her small space inside the computer and sighed in defeat after noticing there was a lack of hiding places in it. "Kenny won't you please re think this? I mean when the open the letters and read what they have to say I don't think anything in the world can save you from the rath of their bit beasts!"  
  
Kenny Growled and glared at the computer "dizzy you know as well as I do there is no way that they can get out of their blades so I am safe! I have nothing to worry about. So don't try to make me stop because this is my revenge and I intend to keep it this way so stay out of my business! You just don't understand what I go through every day helping them and not getting any of the credits for their win just because I am not the one directing the blade...but I make the blades I improve them and I make sure that they are in working condition and yet do I get any of the fame no, no I don't so this is the only way that I think I will get anyone to notice me."  
  
Dizzy sighed "jezze thanks Kenny I will be very dead soon all because you couldn't keep all this hatred inside you! You know you are very selfish!"  
  
Kenny laughed as he stood up and walked to his bedroom door "I will be back soon and then I will explain to you what I am capable of doing to computers that a re naughty" Kenny stopped at everyone one his teammates doors and side the letter in placing it in such a way that I will be noticed buy anyone even the blind, he then active the beeper the get their attention and force them to open the letter.  
  
meanwhile  
  
The staff in Roberts manshion nervously looked out the window from the kitchen afried of the man sitting on the top of the gate, always smileing never anything else.  
  
'Tyson I can see you' a chuckle filled the air.  
  
in their rooms  
  
All four boys picked up the letter lying at the base of their doors they all opened them not knowing of their fates....four screams filled the air.  
  
Kenny sat on his bed his laughter drowned out by the screams joy in his eyes at the nightmare they soon faced.

.

ME: well that's it for now any one who reviews is now my hero!  
  
Marie; this will teach you to write chapters faster  
  
ME: I know . 


	8. Forgive But not forget

Me: Yay!! Last year today I started this story!!! (Well August 1 for any of you who read this chapter later) so this chapter is a special chapter!  
  
Marie: of course but first we should write something....  
  
Disclaimer: Trust me I don't own it. If I Did G revolution would be different they would never leave Tyson! But sadly I don't  
  
Tyson sat in an hunched position on his bed Disbelief shone brightly in his eyes 'Kenny how could you...if we really wanted our past's known we would have told you!' Tyson slowly pulled out his hidden knife and looked at the tip of its blade. He slowly ran the knife down a picture of Kenny Hatred had taken over his mind.  
  
Max sat surrounded by Broken glass and wood Cuts laced his trembling form 'you had no right to tell anyone else about my past none!' His eyes slowly traveled over to the letter causing him to glare. I guess that we all had our secrets but what right dose that give Kenny to write this letter giving away our secrets... True friends always tell everyone every thing about themselves what a load of baloney everyone has their own secret and friends don't always have to tell friends...'  
  
Rei looked between both letters a scowl was on his face 'oh so it must be backbone day! First my parents decide to remember and send me an letter and then Kenny decides today is the day to ruin my life not to mention the others as well...who hasn't he told is my next question. Who dose he think he is.' Rei slowly traced the scar across his chest again 'he just had to bring back the pain didn't he.' Rei raised his fist and punched the air 'one who has not experienced real pain in their life before has no right to bring up another persons pain for their pleaser'  
  
Kai growled and slammed the letter onto the desk in the room. Turning his head he sighed and looked back at the papers telling of their past wind in tournaments and other nice things. ' I knew Kenny was bad news the minute he started noticing how things worked on the team. I bet almost anything he thinks he's pretty smart with the letter he sent....I think someone should bring him down.'  
  
Kenny sat grinning on his bed his laughter long since died down after he couldn't breathe 'this will teach them that I too can fight back against people, they aren't the only one. I think now is the perfect time call Mr. D and tell him I think our team has grown a bit unstable and that I doubt they are fit to be the bladebrackers any more. This is the final step of my plot and soon the new team of Bladebrackers that he picks will all be under my control and I will never be looked down on again.' Kenny quickly and carefully pulled out his laptop and started to write the E-mail that he was going to send to Mr. D 'soon.'  
  
Max's Computer Chimed telling him of and arrived E- mail Max slowly looked over at it from his place on the floor 'who would dare try to e-mail me in a time like this.'  
  
on the Re: Max this is Important... Miriam.  
  
Back to Max Max Shakily stood up and made his way to the computer and opened the E-mail.  
  
Email  
  
Hi bad News while tracking the kid 'chief' I noted four letters that he printed off...basically it means that everything he stole from the BBA files was blackmail to send your team or as a way to make you unstable by telling everyone on your team their secrets. Also just as I was starting this E- mail I noticed that he was writing and E-mail to send to your sponsor Mr. Dickinson telling him that your team has grown unstable and that he suggests that he hold another championship battle and pick Four new Bladebrakers to go into the world championships and he even said that he will leave the unstable team and help train and make the blades for the new team holding all confidence in the individuals that he picks. I suggest even if you are afraid to talk to your team, to well talk to your team mates about this. Don't let that letter throw you all off if any time for you to start fighting back make it now. Also all information that I was able to find on your Father...and the Man that keeps E-mailing you is that after he used the e-mal and if you don't respond in two days he deletes the account and opens a new one. I can't help you if you and your team can't help your selves remember that.  
  
Miriam.  
  
End E-mail  
  
Max looked at the door wearily and sighed as he slowly started to get up 'I hope that they still want to talk to me...'  
  
With the bit beasts  
  
Dracile looked around the room that had become their common meeting place trying to find the other bit beasts wanting to tell them that Max needed to talk to their masters. She sighed and sat down in her place around the table and waited hoping that they would hurry up and sense her presence.  
  
Dranzer appeared in the room a minute later closely followed by Drigger. Dragoon came a minute behind the other two.  
  
Dracile looked up and sighed in relief "good you finally came, Max just found out the other part of Kenny's plan from his correspondence the one me and Dragoon have been telling you about."  
  
Dragoon nodded trusting where the information had come from.  
  
Dracile continued after the sign from Dragoon "well according to an E-mail she intercepted from Kenny he just told Mr. Dickinson that our team has become unreliable and that he should host another tournament to pick our replacements. Max needs your help to get your masters to meet with him somewhere so that they can talk things trough before Mr. Dickinson shows up sometime tomorrow to test and see their reliability for himself so will you help convince your masters please! Look I know that your masters are having a tough time knowing that secret is out and so is Max...but talking it out looks like the only way to figure answers out."  
  
Dranzer sighed and smiled lightly at Dracile "I'll get Kai to come, the faster we fix out teams trust the faster we can get back to bladeing."  
  
Dragoon nodded and smirked "hey it will do him some good to get out of that room and talk things through instead of guessing their reactions."  
  
Drigger stood up and nodded "yes, I agree will tell them to meet in room Robert gave to them to train if they wanted to...only they can get in there so we won't have any interruptions."  
  
All four Bit beasts nodded.  
  
With Kai  
  
Kai?  
  
Yes Dranzer... Kai sighed and looked at his blade waiting for his bit beasts response.  
  
I need you to meet the others in the common room...look I already know you don't want to but you have to first of all their your Friends so you all have to understand all friends have reasons on why not to tell things they know that second your bladeing career could be over if you and them don't get along when Mr. Dickinson comes tomorrow.  
  
Kai growled and looked at the roof fine but one insult from the others and I'm gone.  
  
With Rei  
  
Rei...  
  
Rei grumbled and lifted his head off of his pillow and looked at the glowing bit of Drigger yes...  
  
Please go talk to your friends in the common room you all need to work things out   
  
Drigger is it really worth it to talk to them they'll laugh at me.  
  
no they wont you all just had a secret that you chose to hide and now people know about them so now you need to learn about the people behind that mask and learn to be friends with the real them.  
  
Rei smirked and nodded fine  
  
With Tyson  
  
Tyson  
  
I know Dragoon I'll go but I'm not leaving the dagger behind.  
  
Dragoon sighed and shook his head if you must.  
  
With Max  
  
Max Sat huddled in the fetal position in the common room waiting for the others to arrive. Dracile this had better work...I'm afraid of their reactions though. This is not the way I wanted them to find out.  
  
Do not worry Max everything will work out just believe in them.  
  
The door to the common room swung open slowly and Kai tentatively stepped in. After he quietly shut the door he made his way to the opposite corner of the room from Max. He carefully looked in Max's direction and nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
Max gave a small smile to Kai in return.  
  
Dracile and Dranzer both sighed and looked at their masters. this is going to be a long talk...  
  
Dracile looked over to Dranzer 'I say we should lock the door when all of them are in here I mean they all look like their ready to bolt at any second.'  
  
Dranzer nodded ' I agree it looks like that might be the only way, I mean if they ran out of the room we'd never get this talk done.'  
  
Rei slowly walked into the room, his eyes looking all around it trying to gather information on where to sit. He carefully made his way to another corner in the room and sat down his legs crossed. He slowly raised his hand in the air and waved it once to the other two in the room.  
  
Kai nodded again, while Max gave another weak smile. Driger sighed and joined Dracile and Dranzer 'hello...Rei 'accidentally' got lost.'  
  
Dracile looked at Rei in disbelief 'he actually tried to escape! Well if he tried maybe we should check on Dragoon and Tyson....'  
  
Dranzer shook her head and looked toward the door where Tyson had just walked in 'I doubt will have to do that.'  
  
Dragoon floated over 'do what?'  
  
Dracile giggled 'nock some sense into them...but we will actually lock the door now.'  
  
Dragoon nodded and looked over at the door. A soft glow started to come from it 'there no one is getting in or out.'  
  
All the bit beasts nodded.  
  
Dranzer sighed again 'okay how do we get one of them to start the conversation now...'  
  
Driger shrugged 'we could talk to our masters and see which one feels brave enough...'  
  
Dragoon shook his head ' I think guys that we should let them get over this themselves so will wait awhile and hopefully one of them will start...'  
  
Tyson looked around the room stopping only briefly to look at the state his teammates were in. 'Max looks like if we say any comment about his family he'll snap and attack us...Kai looks about ready to leave at any comments abut his life and Rei...really needs to see a doctor about those cuts.'  
  
Rei slowly wrapped his cuts up with some cloth that he had brought from his bed room 'well at least I know how to fix any injuries like this with anything that I can find...'  
  
Kai looked over at the door one more time 'why should I have to talk to ay one about this it is after all my problem...'  
  
Max looked down at the floor 'if there is anything that I really hate in the world it would be silence...but in a case like this I am afraid to brake it for fear of the reactions of the others.'  
  
Dragoon shuffled around bored 'okay memo to self never leave things like this in the hands of reluctant people.' TYSON  
  
Tyson jumped up into the air gasping jezze Dragoon ever hear of the word QUIET!!  
  
Dragoon growled yes I have heard of the word quiet and right now there is too much of it. I wish that I could slap some sense into all of you cause I would, this is stupid you all have been through a lot as it is and what is one more obstacle for you to have to get through trust me the faster you all get through this and trust each other the faster you ruin Kenny's plans SO JUST SUCK UP YOUR STUPID PRIDE AND TALK DANG IT!  
  
Dragoon I need you to calm down. Fine I'll start talking just quit yelling! Tyson sighed and looked up and couldn't help but smile at the curious looks that the rest of team had. "Sorry Dragoon just had a fit...look trust me on this I know that what Kenny has done has been pretty harsh to everyone and were all going through a lot of things but I think we do really need to work things out...that is if you want to cause I'm not going to push ay of you to talk."  
  
Max grumbled lightly "I'm sure we all had very good reasons on why we kept what we kept a secret...but something out there has decided that it is time for us to talk it through with others although I will tell you I have no idea why Kenny would be the one to start this..."  
  
Rei nodded "your right but another thing is, is that it is time for us to bring out the real us instead of hiding. Well at least around whom ever you feel comfortable showing the real you around...Cause if we keep hiding the real us they try to fight to brake out and then someday we won't be able to handle them."  
  
Kai sighed "ya....one other thing what do we do about Kenny..."  
  
Tyson grinned "we get our revenge of course..."  
  
.  
  
Me: Yay!!! Done!!! I'll have the next chapter after I get back from vacation!  
  
Alex: puts on her sunglasses and hat I'm ready!  
  
Me: ummm Alex you're a few days to early....  
  
Alex: ohhhh opps hehe my bad! HEY CAN WE BIULD THE TENT!!!  
  
Me: ...Fine...  
  
Marie: please review I need to have something to do when their gone...  
  
Mieco! 


	9. Did you miss me?

Me: Wow ummm okay I'm not dead I just had a lot of things that I had to work out before I could come out with the next chapter and here it is… sorry that it took so long…Really.

Marie: Mieco dose not own Beyblade

-

Kenny walked quickly down the hallway a small smirk was on his face all of his plans were coming together…slowly yes but in the end they were coming together. 'by this time tomorrow I'll be back in Japan getting a team that will follow my every command unlike these….losers who take everything I say as a stupid idea…'

Mr. Dickenson sat on a bench near the end of the hallway a look of depression etched on his already wrinkled face. He glanced up slowly and frowned as he noticed the look of glee pass quickly across Kenny's face only to be replaced by a look of horror. "Hello Kenny have they… come out of their rooms at all this morning?"

Kenny shook his head slowly his hair covered his face momentarily hiding a small smile. Kenny led the way to the limo park outside the air port and slipped in after Mr. D " sir I'll go and get them to meet in the bladeing room as soon as we arrive so that you don't have to go very far to talk to them is that all right?"

Mr. Dickenson nodded slowly his eyes down cast to the scenery passing by him.

The limo pulled up to the front gates of the house, Kenny quickly opened the door and stepped out waiting for Mr. Dickenson to follow his lead. The old man climbed out and started up the stairs after Kenny and sighed as everything started to sink in.

The door to the Mansion opened silently revelling a cluttered a ground and Emily in the middle of all the caous. She looked up briefly and glanced at the beings in front of her. "their all in the training room, they told me tell you to meet them up there." She quickly looked back down and muttered in horror at the thought of a miscalculation.

Kenny eyes darkened as he walked quickly up the stairs and down the hallway his focus now only on the door labelled Bladebrakers. He slashed his card through the security and pushed open the door. A low growl rumbled from his thought as he glanced at the four young men bladeing tighter not on speck of hatred seen anywhere. 'no it can't just end like this when I last saw them yesterday they were to afraid to even leave their bed room… I had everything perfect why? Why?'

Mr. Dickenson chuckled his whole form suddenly straight and proper "hello, gentlemen I'm so glad to see you all hard at work!"

Kai sneered and glanced at Tyson "some of us were working harder then other so I had to tell Tyson to do the special training program…and what do you know he survived."

Tyson grinned lazily from his spot on the ground "ahhh but Kai you only think that I'm alive…"

Max grinned and shook his head "Tyson we already checked and you did have a pulse."

Tyson shrugged and waved to Kenny.

Rei just shock his head and waited for their sponsor to speak.

Mr. Dickenson smiled "yes, well I'm glad to say that you seem to be normal to me, meaning that you all can stay on! Isn't that great Kenny?" He turned to face Kenny a relived look on his face.

Kenny nodded dumbly aware only of the fact that his plan seemed to have been ruined. His eyes were wide his mouth open slightly as he watched the four in front of him. 'no this is impossible this plan was fool proof so how is it possible that they fooled me? No way this can't be happing..' Kenny looked over at Mr. Dickenson "I'm going to leave you be with them I have some things that I have to look over in my room…" Kenny quickly walked out only slightly aware of the farewells that came from the others.

He slammed open his bedroom door, flinging it shut just as hard he walked quickly over to his laptop and glared at Dizzy. "did you have anything to do with them getting back together?"

Dizzy gulped silently in her head "no of course not chief I was in your room the whole time that you were gone its not like I can actually go anywhere I'm trapped in a laptop." She quickly thought up as many excuses as she could aware of the wrath that was about to be unleashed….

…A knock sounded at the door ripping Kenny's thought from the poor laptop "yes?"

The door opened to revel Tyson.

Kenny gasped lightly looking at the knife held in his hand his eyes landed on the blade where the blood was. "umm Tyson? What's going on?"

Tyson smirked and walked quietly into the room his eyes blank and emotionless "Kenny, Kenny, Kenny you ruined everything all the lies that I had carefully placed around myself to hide the pain…and yet you ask me what's going on... you know what's going on."

Kenny slammed his laptop shut as he skirted past the paper and hopefully Tyson, the blood drained from his face as he looked into the hallway his eyes widened at the blood drops that led to his room. He glanced back at Tyson his eyes dilated in fear, Tyson was no where in sight. His breathing seemed strained as he backed out into the hallway his gaze never once leaving the room in front of him. "T-T-Tyson where are you? Can't we just talk this over?" A scream ripped from his throat as a knife whizzed past his head, a hard thud told him all he needed to know…that knife meant to kill.

Kenny ran down the hallway sweat rolling down his face and back, tears ran down his checks as he dived into the nearest room slamming the door shut and locking it. He breathed heavily as he slid down to the floor of the room never once did he look up.

A soft chuckle sounded from in front of him "Well, Kenny what brings you to my rooms?" Kenny looked up a soft sigh of relief slid from his mouth "Oh Rei, you'll never belief what's happening Tyson's trying to kill me! You have to call for help! "

A sick smirk filtered across Rei's face as he stepped foreword his hand reaching for the locks that kept Tyson out. "why in the world would I do that, after all I really don't know how to care for others I never learned."

Kenny mouth dropped open as he quickly opened the door running from the room 'no, no, no what's happening their all supposed to be afraid of me hiding from me not this… not what happing…why?'

Max stepped out from the training room a shocked look on his face as Kenny bolted down the hallway "Hey Chief what's wrong."

Kenny turned slowly screaming as a shadow moved.

Kai smirked and stopped beside Max crossing his arms as he leaned against the wall. Max grinned at Kai turning back to Kenny "so?"

Kenny raised his hand a finger aimed down the hallway his eyes still wide. "Tyson and Rei have really lost it their both trying to kill me, you two know that I didn't mean it right, you both know that I felt it was right to tell the truth hiding things are bad right, right?"

Max frowned "but Kenny its our place to tell the others not yours…"

Kai growled, and glared at Kenny.

Max grinned "hey Tyson he's down by the training room."

Kenny screamed tripping over a fallen blade "why Max why? What are you going to gain from my death?"

"revenge." Kai pushed himself from the wall "my life was to much in the open already no more of it should have even been known."

-

Mieco: sorry again!


	10. My Hidden mask My reality

Kenny gulped as he pushed himself further away from the training room his eyes never leaving the two figures in front of him. "look guys being part of a team means we need to know everything we can about each other right?" the grin on Max's face grew as Kai took a step foreword shaking his head in the negative. "right?"

"Wrong." was the hissed reply from beside him, startled Kenny looked towards the newcomer his face slowly losing all color as he stared into Rei's cold eyes. "right them…" Kenny grunted as he sat up and pushed past the three boys heading down the hallway as quickly as possible in hopes to catch Mr. Dickenson before he left to show him that this team really had become unstable. 'I knew it….' He thought as he skidded down another hallway pushing past a startled Kevin and Mariah 'I knew that they couldn't be trusted after all who in their right mind would ignore all the recognition I deserve, the fact that I made them who they are today!' a smile blossomed on his face a wild look in his eyes. ' I am the sole reason that they are champions and they know it so they want me out of the way…. But their not as smart as I am I will survive while they will fall I will be the one to come out on top in all this and get the recognition that I deserve!' He rounded the corner and stopped dead in his tracks the smile slowly falling off his face as he gazed into the cold eyes of the boy in front of him playing with a knife.

"Kenny, Kenny, Kenny" he sighed as he flipped his navy hair behind his shoulder a bored look on his face "where do you think your going? We have so much to talk about… like revenge." A small smile curved onto his face.

"T-t-tyson… you can't do this I did nothing wrong I have done what needed to be done I showed you all that I am in control of this team and that all of you need to listen to me!" Kenny thrust his laptop out in front of him opening it up quickly the screen reveling detailed charts and notations. "this hear Tyson is the future of bladeing my work into the path of reading bit beasts minds will give the blader more control of the bit beast meaning that they will win more battles and become unstoppable… but you four…. You four…"

"Us four what chief?" came a purred response in his ear, his breath caught slightly as he looked slowly to the side his eye landing on the lounging Max leaning on his shoulder. "we want to know what we did Chief, tell us."

Kenny pursed his lips as he glanced back towards Tyson and then back to Kenny his hands trembling as they tried to keep the laptop up in the air his breathing become labored as he tried to see where Kai and Rei were. "you four…" he bit out "just had to try and stop me from my experiments to make this plan possible, first you said that I couldn't use your blades then you went one step to far and told everyone to say no to me when I asked for their blades… so now all I have left to do to get my way is get a new team that will listen to me… and they will because they know that I was the advisor for the blade breakers… and form them to my will and the added bonus is that when Mr. Dickenson sees what your doing to me he'll take your blades away and give them to the new team and then I can do my experiment on the bits and make the perfect blades…"

~This is…~

" oh and Tyson…" Kenny grinned as he leaned foreword closing his laptop and bringing it down to his knees "I told your Dad where you are"

~My~

Rei lunged foreword wrapping his arm around Kenny's neck while Max twisted his arm forcing to drop his laptop.

~Hidden Mask~

Kai growled as he walked out from behind Kenny and over to Tyson stopped swinging his knife his eyes glued to Kenny's face. "you told that monster where I am?'

~My~

Rei tightened his grip on Kenny's neck as he nodded "someone had to put you in your place…" was the rasped response to the question.

"Do you know what you've done?" yelled Tyson as he charged foreword slamming his fist down on Kenny's shoulder "You put everyone I care about in danger." He slammed his fist into Kenny's chest knocking him back as Max and Rei released him into the wall.

~Reality~

Robert frowned as he watched the man on the wall out front of the kitchen sit staring in the upstairs window. "Security, have you been able to identify this man as of yet?" The head of security shook his head a grim look on his face as he reviewed the footage of the last day " it seems sir that he arrived just before dinner last night and only leaves the gate for a few minutes every couple of hours."

Robert tapped his foot lightly his eyes never leaving the man on the gate as he questioned what to do next. "Send out a few guards to tell him that this is private property, and that he needs to leave or we will have him arrested." The head of security nodded as he picked up the radio to pass on the orders.

Kenny shock his head slowly as he slid down the wall his lips quivering at the dead look in Tyson's eyes. "he offered money to whomever could give him information on where his lost son is and I saw it as the perfect opportunity to get you out of my way…"

Tyson growled as he stomped his foot "you idiot you're the one that hacked my files you should know that my 'father' has already killed and hurt other people to get his hands on me. You of all people should know that he has warrants for his arrest out, and yet all you did was tell him where I was, where all the people that I care about are staying…" He broke of laughing looking away from the boy on the floor in front of him.

Max sighed as he pulled out a small book opening it to a page in the middle " since you gave away all our secrets and you brought danger to us I feel its only fair to let you know that I found out a something that I think you will find… informative.

"Dear Mr. Kenny thank- you for applying to our Beyblade research facility for gifted youngsters we were intrigued by your application and are considering you for admission, at this point I'm sure it is just a formality because all that's left is asking your team mates if they feel that you have what it takes we will get back to you soon."

Rei looked down where Kenny was sitting " I can guarantee you that when they call we will not be giving them a good review for you."

Kenny's face fell.

The practice room was quite as the four boys sat down inside each with grim looks on their faces at the news that Robert had just passed onto them.

'~ Dragoon?~'

'~ Yes Tyson?~'

'~is it him out there?~'

'~Yes…~'

Tyson looked up into Kai's eyes and nodded slowly "its him" Team sighed as they all wondered what the best plan of action was.

" I swore when I was a child that I would kill him."

Silence filled the room as the others let the implications behind the words sink in slowly nods of understanding came from each of the boys.

"is it the right thing to do?"

No one had an answer for the question.

Max quietly went back to his computer checking his e-mail for any news from Merriam. His eyes stopped at an email from the Hitawatri account, he glanced up at Kai and raised his eye brow before opening up the e-mail. His blood ran cold as he took a deep breath in before pushing the laptop to Kai with a quick motion for him to read the note. Kai glance at Max a glint of confusion on his face before he read the e-mail.

Max,

I have been trying to contact you through other e-mails in hope that I could gain your trust another way however I realized that I should just get straight to the point. While I was watching my Grandson and his team blade I noticed that you had a familiar face so I looked into your background and found out that my Son cheated on his wife with another woman, and that woman was your mother. I contacted your Mother with the intention of finding out the truth and learned that you are indeed also my Grandson and I have decided that you should return to your rightful family alongside myself and Kai and do what is best for the family.

Hitawatri

Kai stiffened as he re-read the letter the look in his eyes growing darker ever second until he finally closed the laptop and pushed it away. 'he only wants to claim Max because he is one of the best at blading, If Max had no talent Grandfather would have never gone to this much trouble he would have just done his best to bury the information eve deeper so that no one, would ever learn of this disaster in our family. I can't let Max go to him I wont let what happened to me happen to him I will keep as far away from this family as I possibly can to save him from the pain that comes with this family.'

Max uneasily looked at the frowning continence of the boy in front of him that was actually his half- brother, he could only begin to speculate what was going through the young man in front of him head had he just lost the friendship of one of the few people that he could ever count on because of something out of his control?

Rei and Tyson shared a look at each other before looking back at the two boys beside them. Tyson slowly tapped Max on the arm and Rei gently gained the attention of Kai both giving their two friends concerned looks. Max looked down in shame his face red his hands twisting painfully against each other. Kai looked up and spoke slowly " Max is my half brother."

Max looked up shocked that Kai would admit this out loud, Kai shook his head at the look on Max's face "this is not something that I will ignore I will tell everyone that asks but I wont let grandfather get his hands on you I'm not going to let him hurt the only family that I care about."

Kenny paced around his room a determined look on his face those boys had not won yet, who cares if the scare him, who cares if he just wanted to run and hide, this was not something that he could let pass after all they had just told him that they were going to ruin another perfect opportunity for him and he'll be darned if he was going to let them get away with this. Beside that Tyson had no right to get angry at him for letting his 'concerned' parent know where he is, who care s that said parent wants to kill Tyson and will take out anyone who cares about him at the same time as long as Kenny got to the top who cares about anything else.

The man glanced down and the four bodies around him lying on the ground a smirk on his face 'what kind of idiot sends out guards to a suspicious man with out bullet proof vests' He lowered the gun.

Robert stared in shock at the site before him while the head of security called the cops for back up. He watched as the man began his decent to the house. Things did not look good.


	11. The Truth

Tyson sighed from his position crouched on the ground hiding in the shadows, listening for any sound of movement around him. Why had it come to this? Better yet when did it come to this? He had spent years creating the perfect persona to fool his brother and his Grandfather into thinking that he had moved on from his past and the pain of his mother's death. It hadn't been an easy task with a grandfather that was so perceptive about the world and the ones that he cared about. What he found most strange though was that he made the effort in the first place. He had been so set in his ways and his revenge when he first arrived that he had done anything in his power to make his Grandfather hate him, he wanted to be pushed away, and he didn't ever want the chance to start feelings for another person. He wanted to be alone so that no one else could be hurt by him or because of him. So why?

A sudden sound to his left brought him from his thoughts as he faded closer to the shadows around him, his eyes staring straight ahead of him, his hand tightening around the blade waiting to see if this was the man that he had sworn to kill.

*A few hours earlier*

Robert rushed past his team of security a neutral look on his face as he made his way to the dining hall where the others awaited him, wondering why they had been called there. As he pushed open the doors in front of him he glanced at each person in the room noting that they all stood in their teams. He nodded to the three boys that walked over to him, he felt reassured by their presence. Johnny and Enrique stood on his left, while Oliver stood on his right each with a determined look on their faces. With a deep sigh Robert began "I'm sure that everyone here has received both of the e-mails that have been sent, Both Kenny's and the one that I sent. Is that true?"

Everyone nodded.

Robert nodded in response "I know that all of you are upset at what Kenny has done, but I must insist that we put that all away as we have more pressing matters to attend to." Robert held up a hand at Carlos to stop him from speaking "Yes, I am aware that he gave out information that none of us wanted the others to know about. But we are under attack. 12 of my guards have already been killed." Silence echoed in his statement. "I must tell you all something that I never thought I would have to. Oliver and myself learned of this information a year ago and have looked into the claims since then, proving things to be true. If you have any doubts then please ask your bit beasts to confirm. Oliver care to explain?"

Oliver tilted his head to the side as he nodded in acceptance to taking over "I'm sure that all of you are aware that every person in this room has a bit beast." He watched the nods and let a bemused smile cross his face at the mummers of duh, and the scoffs that followed. "But what you are all unaware of why the beasts have chosen you." Another bemused smile on his face as that shut the room up. "It is because of our pasts and our secrets that we are chosen." The room erupted into noise as everyone scrambled to speak at once.

"Enough!" Johnny's voice cut through the room silencing everyone "let him finish." Oliver nodded his thanks to Johnny. "The reason that we are able to work so well with the bit beasts is because of the pain and the hardships that we have gone through. While some of us went through minor problems compared to others, we all did come across great pain. This pain opened up a part of ourselves that many people will never know or understand, In a way you needed to first be weak to gain great power. The bits are just a symbol of our connection to the beasts, our blades simply an outlet for us to use their power. With time and effort each of us could use the beasts and their power in other ways like, sports or in one already Proven Case A laptop."

Lee slowly started speaking making sure that no one would stop him "Kenny said that was an accident, did he not?"

Oliver grinned bouncing on his heels "Correct. But think of this your greatest passion is your blading where as his is knowledge and his computer to store data. It was no accident as dear Dizzy likes to say but a move made on purpose. The beasts did not want us to know this too early they wanted us to find our passion and then meet them."

As everyone processed the information they had just been given Robert glanced at a text he had been sent. "It is time. Everyone here must fight to survive, use any means necessary, use any skill you have your disposal. Do not let this man get what he wants and don't for a second let him fool you into thinking he is anything other than what he truly is."

Everyone disappeared from the room.

*Current time with Max*

After looking around the space around him for any signs of the intruder he pulled out his laptop and opened up the newest e-mail from Miriam. On a hunch he had sent a question to her shortly after leaving the dining room, and finding a high beam to position himself on to watch all his surroundings from every angle.

(Max,

You were right. Your 'Grandfather is the money behind Tyson's 'father' I have enough evidence to get Your 'Grandfather' behind bars for the rest of his life. It seems he has paid that man many times to get rid of people that he deemed in his way or unnecessary. Be careful, He is a powerful man.

Miriam)

Slowly he shut the laptop before pushing himself into a standing position and closing his eyes.

-Dracile?-

-Yes Max?—

-Can you pass this message on to Dranzer to give to Kai? I think that it will help him concentrate if he does not have to worry about the Plans that Grandfather has in store for us.-

-Of course.—

With his eyes still closed he walked closer to the edge of the beam, he kept listening for any sounds around him. Why did his Mother do this? Why would she tell a man that she had worked so hard a few years ago stop from taking over the world with Bit beasts that yes his son was his father. Was she so desperate to get rid of him, the only Proof to her husband that she had been with someone else while she was with him? Max knew that this was not the first time that she had tried to get rid of him, when he was younger she had almost succeeded, what had stunned him the most about that time was the simplicity of the plan that she was using. He was used to and prepared since he was 4 for the elaborate plans that she had been using against him like the untraceable poison in his food, he still missed the poor family cat that had died eating it before he had the chance. He owed that Cat his life because without it he would have died eating that food.

No this plan was so plain and easy to execute and it was something that had happened before by parents by accident. She had driven him in a car for a long time claiming that they were going on a road trip, after a few hours sleep had overcome him and he had drifted off. He was later awakened by a loud sound, as he opened his eyes he saw a stranger using his sleeve over his hand to finish breaking the window on his left before using the inside door handle to open the door. Max could still remember the frantic look in the man's eyes as he pulled him out of the car and handed him to a woman standing beside him. The woman had forced him to drink some water that she had with her before she took of the sweater he was wearing. The Police pulled up soon after with the paramedics who took him from the couple that had stayed with him, to check him over. Later that evening when his Dad arrived at the hospital he had rushed passed his wife who had her arms held out for him, and fake tears in her eyes and over to his son taking him into his arms. It was a few years later that he realized that this had been a turning point for his Dad; this had been when he decided to Love Max for Max and ignore what his wife had done. After all His son had done nothing, and his pushing Max away had almost gotten him killed in a hot car alone in a mall parking lot.

Max let out a small smile for his father before his face returned to stone, this was not the time to be thinking of this. He knew that he had to find a way to get the monster in the house to where Tyson was so this could all be ended. Then Max would have a nice chat with his mother and then let her go forever, He only needed his Dad his new Brother and his friends he did not need to keep a lady that would stab him in the back the first chance that she got. He Flipped off the ledge he was on and raced silently down the hallway with a goal in mind.

*With Rei*

They knew. That was the forefront thought on his mind as he sat cross leg on the floor with his back to the wall, with his hands in his sleeves and eyes trained on the door his expression giving none of his inner turmoil away. The white tigers knew about his home life, he had seen the looks that they had been giving him in the dining room while they waited for Robert to come in. That part did not bother him so much as the fact that they didn't need to know. The last thing that he wanted was to be pitied or worse treated like glass. He had survived his parents and he was still able to be himself to this day, he wanted to be treated the same by them that he always was.

He had made a promise years ago that he would make a name for himself, and finally be able to leave the village behind. He loved the village but it held to many sad and painful memories for him. He wanted to be in a place where he could walk down the street and not think of the times where he had to force himself to walk like nothing hurt to go to a job to make some money to give to his Dad and Mom so that maybe just maybe they would ignore him for the rest of the night, so that he could sleep and have some time to heal. He had known for as long as he could remember that he had been an accident, but in his Village Children were considered a special thing. So once the doctor told her she was pregnant, they knew that they would have to have the child. They let him know that he was burden they took all their anger out on him, and he knew since he was young that he could tell no one because the people in the village did not believe that any of the adults could hurt a child willingly because they were so special.

A smirk emerged on his face, wouldn't the people from home be surprised when the white tigers returned to tell them what had happened. Rei knew that they would take it hard, but he also knew that no other child from his home would grow up like he did because finally they would have someone to listen and believe them.

Cracking his neck, he winced as the sound echoed in the silence. Listening hard around him finally heard the sounds of a struggle coming from another part of the mansion, this triggered the promise that Tyson had made to come to his mind. Why was he waiting here for a man to find and attack him when he could find the man and bring him to Tyson. After all before he left home he decided to stop waiting for the pain to come to him so would he do that now?

*With Kai*

- -Kai?—

-Yes Dranzer?-

After Kai had listened to the information about his Grandfather he found himself torn. Happy that he would never get his hands on Max and put him through what he had gone through, but sad because he himself would not be the one to bring the old man to his knees. Yes Kai knew that it was better that the law get the old man because they could hold him and let the world know what he had done, but he felt like he lost the power that came from the revenge being in his hands.

He still trained the way that he was taught in the abbey sometimes, but usually he used his own much harsher regime. He wanted to be stronger that all the others that his Grandfather and Boris had taught. He wanted to show them that he was not just a pawn to use when they wanted. He could still taste the rush of Power he felt when he stood against them for the first time at the tournament. It was that taste that drove him every day to train the way he did, the reason that he pushed his team so hard. He wanted to keep this control that he now had, he fought for himself and his friends… and now his new found Brother. But that was not a hard leap after all he had originally been a friend that Kai trusted. Was he ashamed of this new found information on Max? No. He knew his father and his ways, he knew that the man could not control himself when he saw a gorgeous woman; he knew that once a woman was in his father's sights he did not stop following her until he had his way. If the Woman was lucky enough like Kai's own mother his father might keep her around until he grew bored of her and moved on. His own Mother had been sent on her way as soon as she had her son. After all the Man has his Heir and she was no longer needed as a new woman had piqued his interest.

The one thing that never bothered him was that he did not know who his Mother was, He had decided that this lack of attention was brought on by his upbringing; he was training since he was young to be the perfect weapon that could be used as a means to make his family more powerful than it already was. It was no secret that his Grandfather and Father were power hungry, he was pretty sure that is what drew his mother to his father in the first place, after all he saw the papers the woman had signed to stay away from them, the amount of money she was paid would care for her luxurious living for the rest of her life. She probably put up no fight just took her money and left. He rolled his eyes, his family had problems.

Kai smirked as he continued down the hallway towards the sound of a fight, he had been making his way there since he heard the first sounds of a commotion about 10 minutes ago, he may not be able to get revenge on his own father but he could definitely help a friend get some on his, after all what are friends for?

*with Tyson*

His grip on the knife did not waiver as he saw the man racing down the hallways cursing, Tyson felt a sea of calm wash over him and he lunged out of the shadows to tackle the man, his knife puncturing the man's hand. He felt even calmer when he noticed the signs of fear in the man below him, it was like his life had finally come to a climax, this was the moment that he had been waiting for, for years. As he pulled the knife out of the man's hand he watched with detached interest as the man let out a silent scream of pain, with great care Tyson dragged the tip of the blade across his 'fathers' face. "Hello Daddy. Why so scared?" It was strange thought Tyson to hear his voice so calm in the man's presence, usually he would be screaming or crying and running from this man and he attacked. What had changed thought Tyson for the second time today.

"Your friends got guts kid." The man let out a hoarse laugh "Never thought I would see the day where people came to find me. It usually the other way around… But you would know that." A sick grin twisted on the man's face "The last one that stood up to me died…I took special care of that one. You knew her." The man licked his lips with a satisfied grin "It was your Mother."

Tyson growled as he slammed the handle of the dagger down on the man a few times taking satisfaction when he heard a few cracks, he hoped he broke the man's nose. Grabbing the neck of the man's shirt he brought his face up to his own. "Don't talk like you knew my Mother. You met her twice and each time you destroyed her in a different way! First you took her trust and her love, and then you killed her, you sick piece of—"Tyson cut off as he noticed something for the first time. "My friends found you. They found and they brought you here." Throwing his head back Tyson began to laugh. "You broke into this house, which Robert had heavily armed with guards, killed 12 people for sure who knows how many more. But my friends found you and chased you to me; you were never as powerful as I thought." Tyson snorted at the look of confusion on the man's face "don't give me that look you know what I'm talking about, what you don't like your dirty secret aired?" Tyson tilted his head to the side, a small smile on his lips "Neither did I"

Looking up at the three boy's before him Tyson dropped the man on the ground before picking up his knife again, placing it on the Man's neck. "Is it sad that I was afraid of this man?"

Max cocked his head to the side pretending to think for a moment "No, he is dangerous, especially to a child."

Rei grinned his teeth gleaming in the light "Never. He's very dangerous when he's in His element."

Kai smirked "It was just his own fault that he walked into our element."

Tyson sighed as he smiled at the boy's before shaking his head. "You don't do attacks from in front, your dangerous because you use the element of surprise, if they never see you coming then they can't stop you. Your record for cases so high, because you only took ones on that you knew that you could sneak up on have them never know you were there. I was different though. I should have realized however that you only came after me when no adults were around because you knew you could take a kid head on, but not an adult." Leaning into the man's face Tyson smiled "don't worry when you go where you're going no one will ever miss judge you."

*2 hours later in the dining room*

Robert sighed as he slid into a chair before rubbing his face in agitation. The police had finally arrived at the mansion after the call went out to them after the first four guards were killed. After they had stormed in to help the teens in the house, the Police found themselves surprised by the site of the Intruder tied up to a chair, his nose bleeding and swelling, and his hand wrapped in a shirt that was already died through from them blood. After the initial shock the police had spoken to each teen alone to find out what happened, even though Robert had informed them that they could watch It all on the security footage. After everyone was questioned, the tapes watched and bagged for evidence, the bodies of the guards taken away, the police had turned to Kenny.

Kenny had been in his element when it was his turn to speak to the officers, he had told them that the blade breakers had, had mental breakdowns and were dangerous, he told them everything that he had learned the last few days, and finally he told them what he had witnessed in the hallway. He told the police that he was there by accident; after all there was no reason why they needed to be told that he was following the boys to get blackmail on them. It was for the best Kenny had decided to tell the officers what he felt that they needed to know, they did not need to know the whole story, it was perfectly fine that he had omitted certain information that would hurt him and his plan, but the Police did not need to know that. So when the Officers turned to look at him, he felt his heart swell with pride. He just knew they were about to take Tyson, Kai, Max and Rei to get help at a mental institution. Mr. Dickenson would be so happy that Kenny had helped the boys before they could hurt themselves, someone else, or the BBA. An added bonus would be that Kenny would of course become the new Blade breakers team lead, where he could mold them in what he felt was the way to be. After all everyone knew the blade breakers only got where they were because of him. He felt a smile of triumph threatening to come out, he felt like he was going to explode from all the giddiness that now consumed him. This was it, this was his time to shine.

"Your under arrest-" Kenny screamed as he stood up cutting the officer off "No, no, no, you have this all wrong as I explained to you it is them" He moistened to the four boys leaning against the wall all four wearing identical looks of shock and hurt. Kenny snarled at them and turned to the Officers again "I demand you quite this farce and do this right!" Kenny ignored the groan Robert and Oliver gave as they sat up in their chairs ready to intervene only to be held down by Johnny and Enrique.

The Officer cleared his throat "No, this is not a mistake you are the one under arrest. For Hacking, blackmailing, aiding a wanted fugitive, Murder-yes you are an accessory to the deaths of the guards murder because you told him where his son was. Now You have the-"

Tyson pouted as he watched the chief struggle against the police as they hand cuffed him "why not go nicely when he wanted us to?"

Max turned to Tyson a pout on his face as well "I know and he would have told us it was for the best as we were taken away in strait jackets by people in white coats."

Kai and Rei smirked at the two pouting boys before looking at each other and coming to a silent agreement.

Tyson jumped and glared at Rei, who laughed as Tyson rubbed his head "I can't believe you hit me!"

Max gaped at Kai while rubbing his head "That wounds me Kai" Kai just smirked at him in return.

*A month later*

It was a quite night out as Tyson sat in the deck on the Dojo watching the starts, thinking of the last few weeks. It had been a strange time for him especially after everyone had been taken to a hotel to stay the night as the mansion was taken over by the police who looked for evidence. It was after the four boys were in their shared hotel room after learning of the arrest of Rei's parents for abuse, Kai and Max's Grandfather for his hired for murders, and what happened in the mansion, and strangely enough the arrest of Max's mother. Apparently Max's adopted Dad found a Journal that his mother had kept of the ways that she had tried to kill him, and Emily had told them about locked files on her computer labeled Max… That was when the four of them realized something; they realized that everything that they had been fighting for was done. They had won. But none of them felt like celebrating. No they all shared the same thought.

What do I do now?

It was an uncomfortable feeling for all of them, for their entire lives they had each been striving for something, looking for answers that seemed so far away. But now they had answers for most of them, and each of them knew that the rest of their questions would be answered soon, it was just a matter of time and also about when they had the guts to say it out loud. As each of the four boys sat in a circle facing each other they came to an agreement, It was an easy agreement one that just felt right to all of them. They would always be there for each other. They were family the four of them and nothing could change that. Oh they knew they would have their fights, they knew that they would not always agree on everything but at the end of the day they knew that they would always be there for each other.

They would find new life goals together.

As Tyson returned from his memories he smiled he finally understood why he made the effort he did for his Grandfather and Brother. When he first figured it out he freaked out and locked himself in his bedroom for days before Kai and Max told him that they were sending in Rei with the pepper. As the days went on it was easier and easier from him to accept that he had grown to love his Grandfather and Brother. It was such a strange concept for the boy because he lived by his mother's teachings, but he finally understood something she had told him long ago, that there would come a time when he would find some people he would move the world for. He remembered her telling him that had the same people but they had passed on from the world and she was too far from her family to worry about them. She told him it was safer that way.

Tyson turned when he felt a person sit down beside him, he smiled at Rei who smiled back. After the news of Rei's parents arrest the village had offered him many homes to stay in but Rei had polity turned them all down, he could see that they felt guilty for what happened to him, but he knew in his heart that he did not see the village as home and told them that he would find his own place in the world. There had been many tears and hugs especially from Mariah and Lee, Kevin had been reserved and well the other white tiger had simply said I will visit you. After they were gone Tysons Grandfather had asked him where he was staying the teen simply said "At hotel with the elder until I find a place to take me in" Tyson Grandfather had none of that, he said" Dude welcome to the family!" and forced Rei to move in. Tyson warned Rei that no was not an option. It was nice having Rei around, and Rei loved that he was loved here like a part of the family.

"So Kai took things well." Was all Rei said as he lay back on the deck.

"I don't think he had an option just like you." Supplied Tyson, When Max had returned he ran up to his Dad and told him everything. His Dad had smiled at him before giving him a big hug. When he noticed Kai talking to a woman with a clip board he walked over to ask what was going keeping his son's hand in his own. It was then that both of them learned that Kai was to be put into foster care, and that when he was of age he would be given access to the family accounts and businesses. Kai merely shrugged and told them that he would make sure that Max got his half and that he was ready to go. Max still swears to this day that he had no idea what his Dad said to the social services lady but Kai was placed under his care and became his son in three days. It still surprised everyone that Tysons Grandfather and Max's Dad were able to get that all done in so little time… Mr. Dickenson told them not to worry with a smile and a wink. Was he in on it? They were not sure.

Max loved showing Kai the ropes, getting him settled in and told Tyson their mission was to make Kai and Rei More like them. Kai and Rei told them not a chance.

Tysons Grandfather and Max's Dad grinned at each other as they watched their boys finally acting their ages, without pain and fear. They loved it, and they both silently agreed that they would make sure that these boys would never have to go through that pain ever again.

As for Robert he sold the mansion went on vacation with Oliver, Johnny and Enrique saying he was done with this! When they got back Robert decided to host another Beyblading championship. His three friends smiled and laughed at him.


End file.
